A Lesson In Love
by Pixiewolf3
Summary: SetoxSerenity fic... its finished...yah!
1. Chapter 1 Kaiba Corp

*Attention everyone these characters do not belong to me. Enjoy!!!  
  
"It's the new and improved love collar, guaranteed to make couples fall even more in love." Came a man's voice from the other side of Seto Kiaba's meeting room. The man coughed unsure what to make of Kaiba's silence. The salesman coughed and Kaiba looked up. The fierceness of Kiaba's intense gaze made the salesman suddenly regret even breathing. "This is garbage" spoke Kaiba in chillingly cold tones, his eyes set unwaveringly on the salesman. "I never want to see you or your garbage product ever again or you will live to regret it." The salesman stood mouth open staring straight at Kiaba unsure of what to do. "NOW GET OUT," shouted Kaiba breaking his calm demeanor. "But.But." stuttered the salesman. "Guards!" Yelled Kaiba "Throw this man out of my office. NOW" two burly guards took a hold of the salesman and dragged him out of Kaiba's office and dropped him roughly on the floor. The salesman started gathering his things up off the floor quickly when he heard two voices inside the room. "The island is ready for your arrival Mr.Kaiba sir, the last shipments will be leaving tomorrow at noon sharp," said a man in a clear monotonous voice.  
  
"What about the two Egyptian God cards?" Questioned a voice that obviously belonged to Kaiba. "There has been no trace of either one so far Sir," said the other voice.  
  
"Very well we will have to wait until the tournament to find them. Expect me on the island in two weeks" stated Kaiba. At this point the salesman had heard all he needed picking up his briefcase and exited Kiaba Corp. A warm afternoon breeze, clear skies, and a rather excited voice greeted the salesman, "Well did you get it. Did you get Kaiba;s approval?" The salesman shook his head no "But I have an even better idea. It's payback time." The salesman looked at the boy smiling and said, "Pack your things we are going on a little trip to teach Kaiba a little lesson in love." 


	2. Chapter2 Welcome to my Island

WELCOME TO MY ISLAND  
  
*None of these Characters are mine they belong to whoever made the show.  
  
"Welcome to my island" echoed Seto Kaiba's voice as the blimp broke through the clouds. "Now the real fun begins." Joey, Yugi, Serenity, Mai, Tea, and Tristian ran to the sides of the blimp trying to get a better view of the island as they landed. The group took in the island in awe. It was so beautiful all except for the Kaiba tower in the very center. The island was covered in thick green vegetation and the island itself looked as though it hadn't been inhabited for many years. It was a sea of green and browns in the midst of the sparkling blue waters that surrounded the island on all sides. The waters lapped the shore unbroken except for a ship leaving the island in the distance. The party was so entranced by their surroundings that no one seemed to notice Seto standing at the mast smiling wickedly at all the finalists on board. His gaze falling on little Yugi, sneering, "I will beat him once and for all to reclaim my title." The blimp set down with a jolt sending everyone back a step. A man dressed in a business suit made his way to the finalists and led them off the blimp with Mokuba to take them to the tower to officially begin the final stage of the tournament. Kaiba watched as they left one by one off the blimp, the dog, Mai, followed by the dogs sister, Tea, Tristan, Yugi. Kaiba himself remained on the blimp until they left. He had other more important matters to attend to at the moment. When the party left Kaiba made his way off the blimp towards a helicopter waiting to take him to the spire at the center of the island. He needed to prepare for his final duel with Yugi.  
  
"Hurry up we don't have all day we need to prepare for their arrival," whispered a voice impatiently. "Hold your horses I'm coming," said another voice in annoyance. The salesman stood at the base of the large black spire tapping his foot as his counterpart stumbled out of the brush. "Come on lets go we don't have much time till the finalists enter the building," said the salesman impatiently "Are you sure he won't recognize us?" asked the salesman. "Nope not a chance. These disguises are my best work. Your mother wouldn't even be able to tell the difference," laughed the salesman's counterpart. The salesman just grunted and turned his attention back to the finalist's getting in a Limo at the base of the island. He wondered why there were so many finalists but soon cast the thought from his mind as being irrelevant. "Let's go," the salesman muttered under his breath and set out to the doors a few feet away with his counterpart close on his heels carrying their precious cargo. They entered the building and started making their way to the elevators when a burly guard with a menacing scowl stopped them.  
  
"Where do you think your going," he grunted. "Um well um we were ah going to make sure all the cable hook UP's were ready for Mr. Kaiba and the finalists when they got here," the salesman replied. The guard eyed them suspiciously for a moment. "Well hurry up then, you don't want Mr. Kaiba waiting. Remember go straight to the roof no detours or Mr. Kaiba will skin you alive." It took every once of the salesman's being not to smile. The salesman rather shook his head in acknowledgement and got onto the elevator. As soon as he was safe on the elevator he gasped in relief, "that was close" and leaned against the wall. The trip to the top floor went surprisingly fast but they had no time to waste. They both took their positions hidden behind the bases of two large statues each bearing a collar waiting for their time to strike. 


	3. Chapter3 Worst Nightmare

*I don't own any of the Yu Gi Oh characters.  
  
WORST NIGHTMARE  
  
Yugi, Mai, Tristan, Tea, Joey, Serenity, and Mokuba made their way through the Kaiba tower until they reached the roof. "Wow!" Gasped Serenity. "This place is beautiful. Look at all the statues and flowers." The group stood admiring their surroundings while they waited for Kaiba to arrive. Suddenly the door to the roof flung open and Kaiba swept through his venomous glare passing over the people present. Kaiba stood right in front of the largest statue and began to talk about the events of the tournament. Luckily for the salesman no one noticed him or his counterpart and Kaiba happened to be standing directly in front of his statue. The salesman gave his counterpart a quick nod. It was time to strike. He made sure the collar was ready. One quick strike and it would be done; and Kaiba would be trapped in his own worst nightmare. The salesman slowly made his way out from behind the statue so he would have a better chance of getting Kaiba in one shot. He looked to his counterpart one last time and held his breath. "NOW!" A voice screamed inside his mind. The salesman sprang out from behind the statue surprising Kaiba long enough that his reaction had slowed down a mistake for Kaiba that would cost him dearly. Time seemed to slow down during the seconds it took for the salesman to put the collar around Kaiba's neck and spring back out of the way of Kaiba's fists. At the same time the salesman's counterpart had chosen the closest female to him. A small brown haired girl who looked quite a bit younger then Kaiba. A look of fear crossed her emerald eyes as the metal collar snapped into place. The salesman felt a small pang of pity towards the girl. She had in no way wronged him but what was done was done she would suffer Kaiba's fate. "STOP," the salesman shouted as two guards came up from behind pulling out a small back control from his pocket. "If you don't tell them to stop and let us go Kaiba you will get quit a nasty shock." "Back off," yelled Kaiba his usually calm features now contorted in rage. Kaiba knew about the shock feature of the collar and didn't want to experience it first hand. "What is the meaning of this," Kaiba asked trying to control his rage. The salesman just smiled and said, "It's payback, I'm going to prove my product works, with a few minor modifications that is. You are going to learn to love and be kind Kaiba and this girl will help you. And you have the rest of your life together so you better get used to each other. With that being said we will be leaving now, and you or your guards would be unwise to follow us or you will get a little surprise." The salesman and his counterpart walked calmly past the guards towards the door to the elevators and out the building where they disappeared into the thick vegetation. Joey just stood there standing staring blankly at nothing and everyone else was busy trying to see where the salesman had gone that no one noticed Serenity. Her eyes were still wide in shock. She couldn't put her mind around what had just happened. "Forever.with Kaiba. No. There was still so much she wanted to do. Her life with Joey had just started; her life had just started. Why her." Serenity could feel tears forming in her eyes as she went over these things in her mind and at the thought of spending the rest of her life with Kaiba. That's when she noticed it, a small envelope under her foot. She bent down and picked it up. It was just a plain white envelope. Serenity tore it open trying to control the tears that threatened to overcome her. With trembling hands she pulled a single piece of paper out of the envelope and started to read. He eyes went wide as she read the instructions the salesman had left for her and Kaiba:  
  
To Kaiba and other. Well Mr. Kaiba looks like you will get to experience first hand how good the love collars work. It is a test of sorts. The collar stays on until you fall in love, simple as that. You will learn to love Kaiba or die trying for your sake hope it's the former not the latter. Here are a few minor modifications. The collar magnifies the physical and mental connections. So whenever one of you feel a strong emotion the other will feel it as well. Also touch is magnified several times. She dies you die or vise versa, so you can't kill her and she can't kill you, the collar has connected you on a physical level. You must sleep in the same bed or so that some part of your skin is touching every night or neither of you will get any sleep the collar will keep you awake. You must stay within a certain proximity to each other or the collar will make you sick. The longer you are away you are from the collar's boundaries (20 meters) the sicker you become. *Remember the collar reacts best to physical contact so if you are away from each other for a long amount of time and outside the boundaries you will need to have extreme physical contact If you try to take the collar off (tamper with it in anyway) it will explode. I am the only one who can remove it. And last but not least, once a week minimum the collars bond must be strengthened. This can only be accomplished by extreme physical contact (sex to the point that both must orgasm). This is the most important because the longer the bond is not strengthened the more fatigued you will become that means you will need allot of extreme physical contact to get the bond within reasonable levels.  
  
*Oh yah and Kaiba no one calls my products garbage and gets away with it.  
  
Serenity finished the letter and dropped to her knees. Her world suddenly seemed smaller more confining. Her delicate fingers went up to her neck as if a small part of her still had some hope that this was all just a horrible dream and not real. But as soon as her fingers touched the cold metal her world fell in around her. Serenity couldn't hold back the tears anymore as they claimed her. Kaiba walked over to Serenity bent down and took the letter still clutched in her hand. As he read it his face fell and his eyes went wide. He had the same look on his face then as he had when Yugi beat him for the first time. He squeezed the letter in his fist until his knuckles turned white and said through clenched teeth, "the duels have been postponed until further notice please return to the cars. You will find out all you need to know there. Mokuba bring Serenity to me when she is ready," with that Kaiba stormed through the door and back into the building. Mai walked over to Joey to try to talk to him and bring him back to reality. Tristan, Mokuba, and Yugi stood around Serenity as Tea tried to comfort her. Serenity looked up at her brother and thought, "she had to be strong, for Joey. He has always been strong for me." With that Serenity let out a few more sniffles and let Tea help her to her feet. "Are you okay Serenity," asked Tea in motherly tones. Serenity shook her head yes and walked over to her brother and gave him a big hug. "I will miss you big brother." This brought Joey back into reality as he stared at his little sister. Joey looked as though he would break into tears but Serenity didn't want to make this any harder for him then it already was. "I will visit you when I return to Domino City. Don't worry everything will be okay," said Serenity as she tried to give him smile. With that Serenity picked up whatever dignity she had and walked towards the door heading into the building. She took one look back before she walked through the door and into her new life with Kaiba.  
  
The salesman felt great they had both gotten away cleanly. "Just as planned" he thought to himself and smiled.  
  
"I hate boat's," came the voice of the salesman's counter part from behind. The boat would take them to a new life and a new chance to start over away from Kaiba. At the thought of Kaiba the salesman pulled the small black control from his pocket and held it in his hand for a moment staring at it before he dropped it into the water. His counterpart leaned up against the railing eyes wide in shock before he turned around to face the salesman. "You never intended to let them go did you," he asked. "No" replied the salesman. 


	4. Chapter4 The Price of Anger

*I don't own any of the YUGIOH characters!!!  
  
THE PRICE OF ANGER  
  
To Serenity it seemed like it took ages for her and Mokuba to reach Kaiba. Ever since she had left Joey on the roof her world seemed to slow down. Also the fact that the tower they were walking through had nothing of any interest on the walls. The walls were just the same gray stone. Every hall, every door the same, evenly spaced geometric patterns. Kaiba must be the dullest person in the universe. She forced the thought from her mind, Kaiba was the last person she wanted to think about now. During her walk Serenity tried to keep herself from breaking out into another fit of tears. She had been thinking of how the happy times in her past would now always end the same, it didn't matter what she had done in the past, nothing mattered as long as she had this thing around her neck. After what seemed like the most boring walk in her life Serenity was confronted with yet another door except when she walked through this one her fate was sealed and any semblance of hope for leading her own life would be gone forever, lost in those boring halls. Her whole body shook as Mokuba reached for the door. "Wait," Serenity cried out. Mokuba's hand froze on the knob as he turned his head to face Serenity. He looked up at her and smiled, "Don't worry my brother's not that bad once you get used to him." Mokuba's smile did little to reassure her but it did keep her from running away. She looked for any strength she had inside her and stepped through the door to meet the one she would spend the rest of her life with. She was greeted with a dizzying array of blinking lights and dozens of voices. It was mesmerizing to Serenity up until she heard Kaiba's angry voice bellowing throughout the room. Serenity swore she saw every person cringe all except Mokuba who ran to Kaiba's side a huge smile on his face. She stood in awe as she watched the love Mokuba had for Kaiba. It seemed strange that this little boy was not in the least bit frightened of him. "Any progress big brother," Mokuba asked. Kaiba looked of towards a large window at the front of the room and clutched his fists, "No, they got away." Mokuba looked sadly at his brother for a moment before remembering Serenity. "Seto I brought Serenity to you just as you asked," he said cheerfully. Kaiba turned his intense gaze towards her and took a few strides forward. He seemed to be sizing her up trying to determine if she was good enough for him. She looked him straight in the eyes and glared right back at him.  
  
"Why should I be scared of him," she thought defiantly to herself. He moved closer to her, close enough that she could smell him. "The dogs sister. Why did it have to be the dog's sister," he said with a wicked grimace. Ordinarily Serenity didn't let things that people said to her upset her but this was a different situation, and no one insulted her big brother and got away with it. She could feel her anger boiling to the surface as she confronted Kaiba, "Hey take that back," she yelled angrily. Suddenly the whole room went silent some gasping at her defiance. Kaiba stopped and abruptly and spun around his face calm but his eyes betraying exactly how angry he was at her. She was treading in dangerous waters she thought to herself, "Good". He walked up to her obviously about to yell at her, and grabbed her arm. Their skin connected and they both let out gasps of shock. Serenity felt as though a huge wave had just ripped through her body hitting every nerve on its way. One touch had sent them both reeling in pleasure. She felt herself become wet as if her body anticipated more arousal. "It shouldn't be like this," choked Serenity. "Not this strong. It must be our anger that's making it twice the effect." Kaiba just stared at Serenity for a moment dropped her arm and backed away from her and turned around. He had been just as shocked as Serenity. He was having the same problems himself trying to control an erection and the intense urge to throw her down and have hot sex right there in the middle of the room. Kaiba tried to focus his attention on the task at hand but he was also trying to conceal his erection from Serenity and the rest of the people in the room. Suddenly a balding man appeared on what Serenity thought to be a window, "We can't find them Mr. Kaiba sir. They must have left the island sir on one of the boats. There's nothing more we can do those boats won't be back in Domino City for a few weeks and they dock with other boats along the way." WHAM! Kaiba's fist hit a console hard. He looked up at the man causing the man cringed. Kaiba looked as though he was trying to control his rage. Serenity wondered how someone could be that angry all the time without become tired. Just then Kaiba switched of the screen turned to Mokuba and said, "Mokuba we're leaving. And bring the dog's sister with you." Kaiba stormed out of the room followed by Mokuba who took Serenity's hand and pulled her out the door and down the hall except this time at a much faster pace. They follow Kaiba out of the building towards a waiting helicopter. Mokuba turned to Serenity and yelled over the noise, "We are going back to the mansion in Domino City." Kaiba quickly got into the helicopter followed by Mokuba and Serenity. It was quite the experience for Serenity since she had never ridden in a Helicopter before. It would have been more fun under different circumstances but she still enjoyed the experience. She stared out the window going over the events of the day for what seemed like the zillionth time, mildly aware of Kaiba's eyes on her. Kaiba sat opposite from Serenity and found this situation absolutely horrible. "Why did it have to be the dog's sister," he kept going over in his mind. He had never really given much thought to a relationship, sure he had had lots of one time flings, and he was no green horn when it came to sex. To him this girl seemed like the worst possible person to be spending the rest of his life with. They spent the ride in silence both dreading what was to come.  
  
DAY 1  
  
They arrived at the Kaiba mansion the next day. Serenity just stared up in awe at the vaulted ceilings and the fine pieces of art, "A fine improvement from that dreary tower," she thought to herself. She barely even noticed Kaiba and Mokuba who just kept on walking upstairs. Serenity followed them up a gigantic marble staircase to a floor with two doors one on each side at the end of the hall. Mokuba turned to a door and waved to Serenity, "nice meeting you," he said with a warm smile and disappeared into his room. Kaiba open the opposite door and walked in a large room Serenity following him in. She gasped making Kaiba turn around scowling, "What?" "It's so messy," stated Serenity. Kaiba just turned around ignoring the comment and proceeded toward a desk at the far corner where he sat down and started typing vigorously. Serenity just stood there staring at him arms crossed frowning at him until he looked up at her. "What," he asked annoyed. "Don't I get a tour, I don't know where anything is?" asked Serenity. "I don't have time if you want a tour do it by yourself." Replied Kaiba harshly. Serenity spun around and headed out the door making sure to slam it just to piss off Kaiba. She walked down the hall and down the stairs. She walked around the bottom floor finding the kitchen, a bathroom, a rather large library, a study, a game room complete with bar, a living area that looked like it had never used, an indoor pool and tennis court, and a few spare bedrooms. On her tour Serenity walked to the back of the mansion to two French glass doors and opened them to reveal the largest and most beautiful garden she had ever seen. "Living at the mansion wouldn't be to bad it was just whom she was living with that was the problem," she thought mildly to herself. It was getting late by the time Serenity left the garden so she decided to make her way back to Kaiba's room. She opened the door and walked in to see Kaiba and Mokuba just sitting down at the table for dinner. She took a seat across from Kaiba and took a sip of water. "Have a nice tour?" mocked Kaiba from behind papers. "Lovely," replied Serenity with a smile making Kaiba scowl darken. By the time dinner was finished Serenity and Mokuba where in a heated discussion and Kaiba was still immersed in whatever he was reading. It was then that Mokuba and Kaiba sat down in front of the TV for what Serenity could tell as family bonding. She decided to join them sitting as far away from Kaiba as possible in silence. She tried to immerse herself in the program but couldn't keep her attention from wandering. She had an uneasy feeling about tonight. "They had to touch while sleeping, " she worried. The beeping of a clock somewhere in midst of the jumble of a room set off a signal in Kaiba and Mokuba. "11:00 o'clock," guessed Serenity "Please, one more hour Seto," begged Mokuba. "No," replied Kaiba. Kaiba didn't even flinch as Mokuba pleaded for an extended bedtime. Kaiba always gave the same answer. Serenity would have thought he would have let Mokuba stay up just so he could lessen the time alone he would have to spend with her. Mokuba eventually gave up and trudged out of the room dragging his feet in defeat. Serenity was feeling quite tired at that point and she really didn't feel like sitting there staring off into space so she got up and stretched, well aware Kaiba was watching her. She walked to the other side of the room where she faced two doors. "Which one," she thought to herself. "The one on the left," replied Kaiba as if reading her mind. Serenity was surprised at his politeness for a moment she wouldn't have put it past him to make her choose just to humiliate her if she chose wrong. Kaiba watched Serenity walk through the door into the bedroom. He was dreading this. Having to sleep in the same room as the dog's sister repulsed him to no end. He decided this was as good a time as any to get some sleep since he hadn't had any for two days. He walked into the room to see his dresser open and Serenity closing the door to the bathroom. He heard the water running and the sound of her brushing her teeth. He went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers. He usually slept in the nude but he didn't what to touch the dog's sister with that part of himself until he had to. He slipped under the covers just as the door to the bathroom open and Serenity walked out wearing nothing but one of his shirts and her undergarments. It was many sizes too big so it fit like a nightgown. Serenity slipped into bed next to Kaiba and they lay there for a few moments staring at the ceiling in the darkness. "How do you want to do this," asked Kaiba. This agitated Kaiba a great deal, he didn't even want to touch her. These thoughts were making him even angrier, to the point that he could punch something. "I don't know. Let's hold hands I guess," replied Serenity fighting not to lose control also. The closer she was to Kaiba the angrier it made her feel. Nevertheless Kaiba and Serenity started inching their hands towards each other until they were just inches apart. Then they both grabbed each other's hands at the same moment and jolts of pleasure tore through their bodies. Serenity's breath became ragged as she squeezed Kaiba's hand as she fought for control. "We can't be emotional. We have to get a grip. We need to calm down," she said between breaths. Kaiba meanwhile was having the same problems she was. He had a full hard on, his member throbbing painfully pulling at the elastic band in his boxers in need of release. He tried desperately to follow her advice but it was hard to think through his mind numbing need for release. After a few minutes the pleasure subsided leaving both Serenity and Kaiba breathless and sweating from the exertion of trying to control their reactions. They both lay in bed silently still holding hands, Kaiba only dimly aware of the pain in his hand. Neither had been expecting the same reaction they had earlier. "This will only get harder. As we get closer to the end of the week the need will become stronger and we won't have to be emotional to feel it. The slightest touch will set it off," stated Kaiba mournfully. Serenity lets his words absorb into her. Fear gripped Serenity as she thought of herself loosing control. Kaiba shared the same fears about loosing control and promised himself he would do everything possible to make sure he didn't. Soon their thoughts were replaced by overwhelming fatigue and they drifted off to a dream filled sleep dreading the days to come. 


	5. Chapter5 Control

CONTROL  
  
*I don't own any of the YuGiOh characters.  
  
DAY 2  
  
Seto Kaiba opened his eyes wide and gasped. He had just had a very disturbing sexual dream about the dog's sister. He shuttered and turned his head towards the alarm clock on the nightstand beside his bed. "8:00 am," he thought grimly to himself another day spent with the dogs sister. He pushed the though of her from his mind. He didn't want to become angry and provoke another reaction from the collar, touching her was hard enough to control. He dreaded the day he would loose control. He moved slightly feeling stiffness in his arm from being in one position the whole night. He tried to loosen her grip on his hand but her fingers where tightly entwined with his, so he was stuck until she woke up. If he woke her up she might become angry and something might happen so Seto decided to just lie there next to her sleeping form. A few minutes later Serenity opened her eyes and turned to Kaiba. It wasn't for a few moments that she realized she was still holding his hand. Seto felt Serenity work her fingers from his grip. He flexed his cramped hand trying to work the blood back into it when he noticed deep gashes in his hand. He vaguely remembered her digging her fingernails into him. He turned his head in her direction and watched her walk to the washroom and shut the door only to open the door again frowning, "I have no clothes besides the ones I've been wearing for the last few days. I need to go to my house and pick up my things," she said as she slammed the door before he could answer. Seto wasn't going to bother arguing with her so he got up himself and changed, "He would have to see the dog sooner or later." Twenty minutes later Kaiba and Serenity were making there way in silence to Joey's apartment at the other end of Domino City. Serenity just stared out the window thinking to herself until they arrived. Serenity barely waited for the car to stop before she opened the door and ran to her waiting brother. "Serenity I have missed you so much. How have you been?" questioned Joey in mid-hug. Serenity just smiled and said, "I have missed you too big brother, and everything is fine, Kaiba is er.fine." Joey grumbled a reply incoherently under his breath at the mention of Kaiba. "Everyone is upstairs, they all wanted to see you. We will all help you get your things together," smiled Joey. "Really everyone is here. I just called you like a half hour ago?" gasped Serenity in disbelief. The news of seeing everyone again certainly lifted her spirits a great deal. But as she followed Joey into the building she remembered Kaiba still sitting in the Limo. "He's probably scowling," she thought darkly to herself. Serenity wished that he could stay in the car and wait but she knew it would be a mistake. She had no wish to find out what the salesman's idea of a long period of time was and she wanted to spend as much time with Joey as possible. So if bringing Kaiba was the only way she would have to live with it. Kaiba meanwhile sat in the Limo watching the whole reunion between the dog and his sister with loathing. "Not only do I have to spend the day with the dog but I also have to be in his apartment. I could be working. Why did I even agree to come?" he thought darkly to himself as he watched Serenity and Joey make there way into the building. Kaiba got out of the car and followed Serenity making sure to stay behind. They three made there way to Joey's door and walked in to be greeted by many smiling faces. These smiles vanished as soon as Kaiba entered the room. Kaiba spend the next few hours sitting at the table sulking while Serenity collected her things. It was 4:00pm when Serenity and Kaiba made there way downstairs to the car after a half an hour of tearful good-byes. He was in a horrible mood and wanted nothing more than to be back at his mansion. Seto was relieved he didn't have to look at Serenity until bed. Seto was dreading sleeping with Serenity so much that when she never arrived he was only too pleased to sleep alone.  
  
Day3 4:00am- the next day Seto awoke early only to realize Serenity had never been there. Frankly he didn't care it was best he didn't see her however he had had a very restless sleep.  
  
11:00pm- Serenity made her way to the Kitchens for a late night snack before returning to the spare bedroom she had been sleeping in. She would rather die then spend anytime with Seto Kaiba let alone sleep next to him. Serenity didn't even mind the fact that she had gotten almost no sleep the previous night. But she was finding that it was becoming harder to keep her mind off Kaiba. She often noticed he mind drifting to Kaiba and his very attractive features. "His smell, his touch, and his eyes." She gasped "Those eyes. The way they peer into the soul. They see right into a person," she shivered. Serenity quickly dismissed these thoughts from her mind disgusted with her loss of control and continued to her destination.  
  
Day 4  
  
3:00am- Seto awoke abruptly from a rather disturbing dream about a very naked Serenity. His breath was coming fast as though he had just run a marathon. He didn't have to turn his head to know that Serenity wasn't there. He felt exhausted. He was having a terrible time sleeping. He felt tired but he couldn't sleep. When he did manage to fall asleep all he thought about was himself and Serenity having the best sex of their lives. He punched his pillow in disgust, "He hated the dog's sister how could he think about her in this manner. He would rather die then do what he dreamed with the likes of her."  
  
11:00pm- Seto paced his room vigorously. He could barely think straight with fatigue. Any random thought was devoted to her and it was annoying him. He climbed into bed hoping that he would get a good night's sleep.  
  
Day 5  
  
2:00am- Serenity lay awake in bed. She had just woken up from a rather explicit dream involving Kaiba and his hands learning every part of her body. She gave an involuntary shiver. Serenity's face was flushed for her arousal while her mind was in a haze stuck between fantasy and reality. She heard a roar of anger coming from the floor above. "Probably Kaiba. Having trouble sleeping to I see," she thought wearily to herself.  
  
8:00pm- Kaiba sat staring blankly at the screen of his computer. He couldn't remember how long he had been sitting there for, and frankly he didn't care. Uncontrolled rage was boiling towards the surface ready to erupt. His continuous thoughts of Serenity were only making it worse. Just then the door opened and in walked Serenity looking just as sleep deprived as he was. He got up from his computer and met her at his bedroom door just as she reached to open it. "Move. I'm getting my things," Serenity commanded. "No," replied Kaiba. "You have no right to control me to keep me here. I'm leaving," screamed Serenity. "You can't leave. The collars," growled Seto "Why do we have to stay here then? Why can't we live with Joey? Why do we have to live here? I want to live with Joey," Serenity replied through clenched teeth. "Because I have to run my business, and I'm NOT living with that DOG," yelled Kaiba in return half-expecting Serenity to burst into tears. But she held her ground and pointed her finger up at him her face contorted in uncontrolled rage, "SHUT-UP. YOU CAN'T CALL JOEY THAT. TAKE IT BACK. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT. HE'S BETTER THAN YOU." With that Serenity went to slap Kaiba but his reflexes were to fast and he caught her by the wrist. But she wasn't about to give up, she tried to punch him with her other fist. But her fist connected with muscle that probably hurt her more than it hurt him. Still holding on to her wrist Seto pulled her into a deep kiss exploring her mouth with his tongue. Serenity relaxed into him as he let go of her wrist. Her hands found their way to the back of his neck. He pulled her hard against him to that she could feel his erection pressing into her stomach. Her senses were flooded with his smell and her body tingled with his touch. There was no turning back now. Serenity took a hand away from Kaiba's neck and felt the wall for the door. They made there way into the room still tight in each other's embrace. She tore of his coat and shirt to reveal a smooth well-chiseled chest. He ripped off her shirt and pulled Serenity into another deep kiss while he removed her bra with one hand the other hand running along the contour of her jaw. His brought his hands to her stomach and started moving them up to her supple round breasts. Serenity moaned as her nipples hardened under his light caress. This only served to intensify her need. She fumbled with his pants before finally removing them. Serenity could hardly focus as her own pants were removed to reveal her already soaking wet underwear. Kaiba could smell her arousal like a lion senses it's prey. Serenity pulled Kaiba roughly onto the bed her need was now all consuming. With no hesitation Seto plunged his throbbing member into Serenity's wet pussy. Her tightness was unbelievable. He needed her, he wanted her, and he would have her. He moved in and out of her again and again until she screamed in pleasure wrapping her legs around him. They moved together in rhythm. Their logic was replaced by pure animal need. Her nails clawed at his back as she arched into him trying to get as much of him into her as possible. He smashed into her just as her body shook in another mind-blowing orgasm. He was close, so close. Serenity could feel her next orgasm coming when their eyes connected for a moment. Everything suddenly stopped as a wave of pleasure hit them both at the same time. Serenity's muscles clenched around Seto's member as he plunged into her. She arched digging her nails into Kaiba's back. "SETO," she screamed. Seto felt himself explode as her walls tightened around him. Seto collapsed in exhaustion on top of Serenity too tired to move. They both fell into a deep sleep, Kaiba still inside Serenity.  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
Serenity and Kaiba awoke with a start as the alarm clock went off signaling 11:00 o'clock. It wasn't until the clock stopped beeping that Kaiba realized he was still inside Serenity. He was mortified at what they had done the night before. But as he started to move out of her he became rock hard again. Seto had been expecting Serenity to get angry with him but instead she just moaned. She noticed him staring at her with those intense blue eyes. They were no longer clouded with anger only lust. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him down and back into her. Her body ignited with pleasure as he rammed into her again and again. Serenity couldn't help herself as she screamed when an orgasm hit her. They went hard and fast each movement causing the most intense feelings. Neither could have ever imagined the kind of pleasure they were experiencing at that moment. His vision swam with the sight of her. He smelled their scents mingling to form one. Seto plunged into her a final time before he shuttered in release. Seto rolled off Serenity and they lay side by side catching their breath. "What now?" Seto asked himself. 


	6. Chapter6 Afterthoughts

Serenity couldn't believe what she had just done. They had just done. She had never let her physical desires over whelm her like that. As she thought about what she had done last night and that morning she felt disgusted with herself. Serenity could have burst into tears at any moment when a little voice in the back of her head started speaking, "I would have happened anyway. You will be spending the rest of your life with him your aloud to lose control. He lost control too." She had to agree with that voice even though she didn't like it. The little voice in her head started talking again, "Besides he had makes me feel so good. I had no idea someone could have that much passion and keep it all inside. Last night was incredible. He was incredible."  
  
Serenity felt the bed move slightly beside her as Seto pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the bed. Serenity turned in Seto's direction and gasped, his once flawlessly smooth back was covered with red scratches. They had obviously come from her and they looked painful. "What?" asked Kaiba in a monotonous voice. "Y- your back. I'm so sorry. Does it hurt?" asked Serenity softly sitting up slowly. "Not really," said Kaiba flatly. "Wait here I think there is some ointment in the cupboard. You don't want an infection do you?" Seto was surprised at Serenity's kindness. No one had ever been kind to him in his life. Before he could wonder about her motives he felt the bed move behind him slightly once again. Serenity had moved onto the bed and was know kneeling behind Seto holding up a towel around her with one hand and ointment in the other. "This might sting a little," said Serenity softly before placing a dab of cream on Seto's back. Seto winced slightly at the touch of cold cream to his cuts, but the pain slowly subsided and was replaced by another feeling. Pleasure. Serenity's finger's worked the cream into Seto's skin slowly retracing the previous night's work. Seto savored every single moment of it. Serenity's hands soon took on a mind of their own traveling outside the regions of the cuts to other places on his back. She traced the contour of his spin and shoulder blades, his skin like warm silk beneath her fingers. Seto found himself wanting Serenity's fingers to wander. He wanted her hands to feel every part of his body. Serenity's other hand fell away from her towel letting it pool around her knees. Her other hand coming up to join the other and traveling slowly around to his front to feel his chiseled chest and abs. Her small fingers slowly making there way down.down.down. "MR. KAIBA. MR..KAIBA." Came a voice from the com system. All of a sudden Serenity suddenly realized what she had been doing and that she was no longer covered. Seto also noticed he was still quite naked and had a massive hard-on. Seto removed himself from the bed and made his way as quickly as he could out of the room picking up his clothes as he left. Serenity just laid back not even bothering to cover herself up her thoughts elsewhere. Serenity turned and faced the door to watch Seto leave. She watched his fingers reach out for the doorknob pausing only for a second before opening the door. As soon as Seto had left the room Serenity let out a moan. She was on the brink and needed release. She wanted him to come back and take her. She wanted him to take her like he had last night with animal lust, and need, and passion. Her hands reached for her already swollen pussy lips when she suddenly started to feel pain again. She had ignored it earlier when she had got up before but now it was back. "I never knew sex was supposed to hurt this much," Serenity thought mildly to herself as she got up to have a bath.  
  
"Ss-sorry to bother you M-mr. Kaiba sir. Um it's just that." "This better be important for you sake," growled Kaiba darkly at the small man. The man looked thoroughly frightened of Kaiba and despite his best efforts he still continued to stutter. "W-we believe we have found the salesman's assistant here in Domino City. Authorities have informed us t-that they will have him in c-custody within the hour if you w-wish. Sir." "This is excellent news. I will expect you will make the appropriate arrangements," Seto said mildly to himself. Before looking up and noticing that the man was still there. "What are you waiting for an invitation? GO!" Seto watched the man scurry quickly away around the corner. "Focus," thought Seto. He was having problems keeping his mind on the task at hand. He needed release. He needed her.  
  
~ 1 HOUR LATER~ "WHAT! HE DID WHAT!" shouted Seto Kaiba at the man sitting across from him.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba you will never be free of that collar and the urges you have will only get stronger with time," said the man. Kaiba frightened him a great deal and it had taken almost all of his willpower to turn himself in. But he was doing this for the girl. She had nothing to do with this. Just in the wrong place at the wrong time and now her future was bound to this monster. Seto stormed out of the room he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "I will be stuck with Serenity for the rest of my life. NO! This can't be real. Even if I do manage to find the salesman he won't be able to take the collar off. How can this be real." Seto felt sick to his stomach. This was all going horribly wrong and he could do nothing to stop it. Nothing.  
  
Serenity sat in one of the large gardens at the Kaiba mansion thinking to herself. She was trying to read a book but ended up thinking to Seto. After reading the same line ten times she decided to give up and just let her thoughts wander to where they wanted to go. The thing that bothered her the most about her thoughts was the fact the she kept thinking of Seto.  
  
"Why am I so attracted to him? Why can't I control myself? I mean last night and this morning. Why is this so hard?" Serenity couldn't understand why she was feeling this way. "I don't even like Seto. Do I?" 


	7. Chapter7 Change of Heart

[Sorry everyone about not updating in a while.I'm in university and quite busy! I promise after X-Mas I will try to conclude the story and start a new one.] No worries! Pixie Oh and thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys are great.please review some more I welcome every opinion negative or positive! *disclaimer: I own no characters or names!  
  
Change of Heart  
  
There were so many conflicting thoughts going through Serenity's head as she tried to sort out the events of the previous night. Nothing made sense. She hugged her legs closer to her body as a cool breeze washed over her. The garden at the Kaiba mansion had become a home away from home for Serenity. She loved the smell of flowers and all the beautiful colours and the flowers were all still in full bloom since it was only the beginning of September. Her mind drifted to thoughts of Joey she missed her big brother dearly. He was probably in school right now. She laughed inwardly at the thought of Joey in school. "Probably getting another detention for sleeping in class," thought Serenity. "If only there was some way of seeing him everyday." "I will have to think of something." "Mistress Serenity.Mistr." came the voice of a very distressed maid. "I thought I told you not to call me that. Just call me Serenity," with an exasperated sigh as she turned her head towards the direction of the voice.  
  
"Yes mistress Serenity. Master Kaiba has returned and has requested your presence in his office." "Tell him if he wants to talk to me he can come to me." "Y-yes mistress," said the maid in obvious fear at the thought of having to talk to Kaiba again. Seeing the maids' involuntary shutter made Serenity feel sorry for her, "Wait. I will go myself," said Serenity as she rose to her feet and smoothing down her clothes. She made the now familiar trek up the solid marble steps, her hand running up the smooth metal banister. Inwardly she shivered the mansion had always given her the creeps. "If only he added more colour it wouldn't be so cold," she noted inwardly.  
  
She finally came the landing on the second floor, were she faced a row or metal doors. The shiver grew stronger the closer she got to Kaiba. Serenity wanted nothing to do with him. "Pull it together Serenity you're stronger than this. Whatever you do don't loose control again. Look at me I'm even talking to myself." Serenity walked to the end off the hall and using her last ounce of resolve she pushed the door open.  
  
Seto watched as the metal door to his office slowly swung open. He had been sitting in his office trying to finish some work before Serenity arrived but had found it hard to focus. He did know how to tell her that they would be together.forever. He watched as she walked into the room he knew every intimate detail about her. He knew that under that shy exterior she was filled with passion, and lust, and love, and anger. He had felt it. He had felt her. And he knew.he knew that every moment she spent with him she was slowly dying inside, just like he had all those years ago.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" questioned Serenity. "I'm not going to try to keep this from you. You have a right to know. We found the salesman's assistant.or rather he found us," said Seto looking up briefly to catch a glimmer of hope in Serenities eyes." "There is no way to get the collars off.ever." Stated Seto emotionlessly watching as the glimmer of hope left Serenity's eyes, and was replaced by something else. He was expecting tears he had been wrong.  
  
Anger erupted through Serenity. She wanted to kill the Salesman but most off all she wanted to kill Kaiba. He had done this to her. He took her life from her and kept it for himself. He took her. Suddenly she felt dirty for all the things they had done. He had done. She had done. She couldn't breathe everything was spinning out off control. She needed to get out of there; the room swam around her, "away" was all she could think of. Serenity ran out of the room down the marble steps and out the front door. She didn't have the slightest idea of where she was going all she knew was that she had to get away. "Far far away," was the only thing echoing through her mind. She could think of nothing else. There was nothing else to Serenity. Just the pain. "So much pain." She looked up to see she was just outside the train station. A smile spread across her face, "away." She made a bee-line straight for the ticket station and bought a ticket with all the money she had on her. She boarded the train without a second thought, tears staining her face.  
  
He hadn't been expecting that kind of reaction.  
  
"I just let her be alone and work it out herself. On second thought, Nicholas," inquired Kaiba over the intercom. Send someone after Serenity to make sure she's okay but remember to give her some space. I don't want anything to happen to her it is in my best interest that she is in good heath." "Right away master Kaiba."  
  
Seto sat in silence for a while eventually getting up out of his seat and pacing around his room. Serenity had not taken the news very well. To make things worse he felt sick to his stomach coupled with an incredible need to be with Serenity. Suddenly a feeling of dread passed over Seto. "He walked to a console and punched a number hastily into the console. "Nicolas. Where is she. Where is Serenity?" yelled an angry Seto as he leapt up out of his chair. A calm voice replied, "I'm sorry Master Kaiba. It appears we had lost her. I have already taken appropriate measures and have alerted the authorities." A growing dread filled Seto. "Get her back. NOW." Seto slammed his fists on the desk as another wave of nausea over took him leaving him desperately trying to keep his lunch. So many thoughts were racing through his mind he hated not being in control, he hated having to rely on someone so much, and most of all he hated her.  
  
Serenity stared unwaveringly out the train window. Her attention was focused on her thoughts as the train passed through various towns and cities. "Get away.away.away." Her lips mouthed the words soundlessly. "Ahem.miss. Miss. Miss. Hello?" questioned the attendant as he shook Serenity out of her daze. "Miss I need to see your ticket." Serenity barely acknowledged the man as she reached slowly into her pocket. She handed him her ticket and turned back to the window without a word. "Away." "Sorry miss I didn't here you, what did you say?" asked the attendant. It was no use Serenity was lost in her thoughts again. The attendant just put her ticket back on her lap shook his head and continued on down the isle to his next destination. Serenity's mind barely registered her surroundings, staring blindly out the window, her mind a complete blank save her one thought of getting away. A few hours later the train jerked to a stop for the third time she felt a hand on her arm trying to get her attention. "Miss. Miss. It's your stop. Miss." Serenity turned her head to the direction of the voice but did not look up. She got to her feet and exited the train and was greeted by the sights and smells of an unfamiliar city. She looked around the train platform to busy, to many smells, to bright, to loud. Her head was pounding furiously and the world around her swam. She staggered forward slowly at first then broke out into a run as she felt a wave of nausea wash over her. She ran down the platform until she found a washroom. Everything was spinning to fast and nothing was making sense. She felt he cold tile under her knees and hands as she knelt in front of the dirty toilet.  
  
"Hey man you got that bitch good last night didn't you," laughed a deep voice from outside the stall. That was the last thing Serenity heard before she blacked out.  
  
"Hey man, look at this looks like little red ridding hood lost her way to grandma's house." "Well then I guess we will have to teach her a lesson about wolves."  
  
To Be Continued. 


	8. Chapter8 My Pain is Your Pain is Our Pai...

My Pain is Your Pain is Our Pain  
  
Sorry its taken so long for me to update!...Disclaimer: I own none of these characters…  
  
Fear. For ones life or another. For ones life or another....another…another…  
  
Seto sat silently looking out the window of his helicopter. He looked down at domino city.  
  
"So small," Seto thought as another wave of unconsciousness threatened to consume him for what seemed like the 20th time. He could feel his life slipping from his fingers. He hated not being in control of his life. It brought back painful memories of times spent with Gonzoboro. A life not his own. He felt the cold metal that circled around his neck. But another feeling was replacing his fear for his own life. A fear for Serenity's life. It didn't add up. He shook his head in frustration but ended up making himself even more disorientated. He leaned his head up against the cold glass of the helicopter's window trying to order his thoughts.   
  
"Where would she have gone?" He had already ruled out all the hospitals, police stations, and the dog and his friends. They were desperately searching for her also.   
  
"Where?" He looked out into the city. Down at the roads, and across to the train moving swiftly across the tracks.   
  
"Where is she?"   
  
Kaiba looked down at the train as they passed over top, he felt a little better. Strange. He stared down at the train speeding into Domino City. He felt better the further out of Domino City they traveled…  
  
Serenity slowly opened her eyes. Her head pounded and she had to fight to stay conscience. She felt a hard mattress underneath her and the air around her smelled faintly of urine. She tried to focus her eyes but the room was too dark to make out much of her surroundings. Serenity looked to the side and out a dirty window covered with iron bars, at a wall that glowed a faint orange. She heard a noise coming from the room beside the one she was in. It was the rhythmic tapping of a large object against the wall coupled with various moans and screams then silence. Serenity tried to move her arms and legs but something was preventing her from moving.   
  
"Rope."  
  
"Tied," thought Serenity as panic overtook her.   
  
"Looks like sleeping beauty has woken up from her slumber. Time to join the party princess. You're the main attraction," said a man partially concealed in the shadows.   
  
"Wh- Where am I," whispered Serenity, her mouth tasting vaguely of blood…  
  
Kaiba's head snapped up. He ordered the Helicopter pilot to move out of Domino City following the train tracks. He had a hunch. As he moved closer and closer to the Northern border of Domino City he had less frequent black outs and he started even feeling better. As they moved closer to the border he noticed the last stop the train made. A run down train station.   
  
"There," thought Kaiba. He ordered the pilot to descend and land; he would continue the search on foot. He would use his collar to track her. The closer he got to her the better he felt. Kaiba jump from the helicopter and moved quickly to the train station. He walked into the train station. He looked around and saw a man in a uniform drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
"You," shouted Kaiba.  
  
"Y-yes," answered the surprised man. Kaiba pulled a picture out of his pocket. It was one of Serenity and Joey at the beach.   
  
"Have you seen this girl?" Asked Kaiba. The man took the picture, scratched his head once and tapped the picture with his finger.  
  
"Yah know what. Yah. I have seen this girl. She got off the train about an hour ago. Went to the bathroom. She looked a little sick. You know come to think of it she looked a little zoned on the train ride. Like she was sleep walking or something. I just assumed she was on some kind'av drug or something…" Kaiba grabbed the man's collar in mid sentence and spoke in hushed tones trying to keep his anger in check.  
  
"I don't want your life story. Do you know where she went?"  
  
"T-the bathroom. That's all I know," stuttered the frightened man. Kaiba dropped the man, turned and headed towards the bathrooms. Kaiba searched both bathroom's, ignoring the outraged screams in the women's washroom. He walked into the men's washroom. It was dirty, and there was graffiti all over the walls, and that smell. He looked around the room when something red caught his eye. Blood. A small puddle beside the toilet. Fear rose up inside Kaiba.   
  
"If there is blood here where is Serenity?" Kaiba ran out of the bathroom and out of the train station and onto the sidewalk. He was greeted with a cool nighttime breeze and the sound of laughter coming from a near-by pub. He walked down the dirty streets. He was trying to use the collar to direct him in the direction of Serenity; But Domino City wasn't as small as it looked from his helicopter. He looked up towards the sky line. All he knew was that he had too keep heading north. He looked up. The closest thing directly north and blocking his path was a pub with a large glowing neon sign…  
  
Fear…  
  
Serenity's breathing quickened as she struggled against her ropes, trying everything to get away. Tears flooded down her cheeks. The man moved closer to her. She saw his ugly face. A deep scar running down the side of his face. His unshaven face. His black crooked teeth. He leaned down trying to kiss her, his breath stank like alcohol and tobacco. She tried to turn her face away.   
  
"Bitch!" The man yelled and slapped her in the face. He grabbed her chin with a fat sweaty hand and kissed her hard. Serenity wanted to puke. He shoved his tongue forcefully into her mouth, and continued to kiss her. He groped her clumsily with his other meaty hand. He squeezed her breasts and when he got bored with that he tried putting his hands down her pants. Finding it too difficult to do with one hand he broke off the kiss and started undoing her pants. Serenity screamed and tried to knock him off of her, but he was too big and heavy. He punched he with a large fist and shouted at her,  
  
"Shut up whore."  
  
He pulled her pants down as far as he could and ripped off her undergarments.   
  
"That's much better." He shoved a fat dirty finger into her. Serenity screamed out at this forceful intrusion.  
  
"Now for the main attraction," said the man as he undid his pants and pulled them down…   
  
Kaiba walked towards the building with the neon sign. He looked up at the buildings beside it. They were all very close together. As he walked towards them he felt better and better.   
  
"She must be in one of these buildings," thought Kaiba, as a blood curdling scream echoed from the building to the left of the neon sign. He could feel her...   
  
Kaiba ran to the building and hurried up the steps, using the collar to find Serenity.   
  
2nd floor…3rd floor…4th floor…5th floor…6th floor.   
  
"Wait this one. This floor." Kaiba ran down the dirty hall. Which room. Another scream. He hurried down the hall to the room where he heard the second scream.   
  
"Here!"   
  
Kaiba twisted the handle and threw open the door, slamming against the wall forceful. He walked into a room that was glowing a faint orange from the building outside, and directed his raptor gaze towards the two people on the bed. The man jumped off the women quickly outraged at Kaiba's entry.   
  
"What the fuck!" shouted the man as the women tried to cover her-self up. Kaiba just turned around and walked out of the room.   
  
"Where is she...?"   
  
Serenity struggled against her bindings; they cut through her delicate skin like knives. The smell of the man's foul breath made her want to be sick. Salty tears of fear streamed down her face. She had never been so frightened in her life. Every time she tried to scream the man would slap her hard in the face. He was moving on top of her, positioning himself. His weight pressed down on her, she thought she was going to suffocate.   
  
"Please…Stop…Please…Stop." Pleaded Serenity her voice horse from crying. The man halted positioned overtop of her and stared down at her.  
  
Cocked his head to the side and smiled.   
  
Then moved into her forcefully...   
  
Her world went black…   
  
Kaiba walked down the hall unsure of what to do next. He hated this feeling of helplessness. He started walking down the hall towards the stairs. He would continue on another floor maybe.   
  
Arrggg!!!  
  
Kaiba fell to his knees in pain. The pain was intense. He had to fight to stay conscience. Kaiba got slowly up to his feet.   
  
"Serenity!"  
  
He stared at the door leading into the room he was just in then moved his gaze down to the next door.   
  
Kaiba moved towards it quickly.   
  
"Locked."  
  
  
  
He kicked the door down and was met with the sight of a dirty unkept man positioned over a very pale young women. He looked closer at the women, "Serenity."  
  
Overcome with rage Kaiba sprang at the man, punching him square in the jaw and again in the stomach. The man slumped to the floor unconscious. Kaiba turned to an unconscious Serenity lying tied to the bed. He saw numerous bruises and cuts on her body. His eyes moved to the rope tied to her wrists. It was red with her blood, which now dripped in a puddle on the floor next to the bed. Kaiba united her hands and pulled out his cell phone.   
  
"Get a car to me now!"  
  
He hung up, covered her in his coat picked her up off the bed. As he moved her off the bed he noticed a large red spot in the center.   
  
"Her blood. He will pay with his blood," swore Kaiba as he turned and left.   
  
He walked down the stairs slowly to the awaiting car.  
  
"She's okay. She's okay," Kaiba repeated to himself. 


	9. Chapter9 Confessions

CONFESSIONS  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING FROM THE YUGIOH SERIES. Attention: this chapter had a bit of graphic stuff in it not a lot like a paragraph...so if you want to read it, it's at P.s. How much graphic stuff am I allowed to put in...because I would like to put in more in other stories. Please email me ) or review. Basically should I leave the graphic stuff here or take it to mediaminer so as to not offend anyone?  
  
The events of the past few days still haunted Seto Kaiba as he sat at his desk staring at a computer screen showing the latest dueling disk modifications. The events played out in his mind in a slow motion, each time leaving him with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Was it fear," he thought frantically raking his fingers through his hair. "No. No. It couldn't be. I'm not afraid of anything. I don't feel anything. This must be a trick," thought Kaiba as he shoved his chair back roughly. Kaiba stood up and walked quickly to the door of his office, unsure of exactly where he was going.  
  
Serenity awoke with a start, staring around the room. It took her a moment to realize that the dark blue walls belonged to Seto Kaiba's room. She brought her hand to her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut as an intense wave of pain hit her. She waited a moment before opening her eyes slowly the pain already subsiding. "How long have I been asleep?" she wondered silently. The events of the previous days where still mostly a blur. All she could remember was shadows and words. It was then that she noticed white bandages around her wrists. Serenity barely had time to question why, as she remembered the blurry image of a man and some words. "Looks like sleeping beauty has woken up from her slumber. Time to join the party princess." "That man. He...He. To me," Serenity stuttered as her fingers slowly moved under her covers to her most private place. She gingerly touched the outer edges. Nothing. Then she moved her fingers slowly to the inside. Pain. Pulling her hand away quickly. Panic overtook her as she searched her mind frantically for the events of the past few days. "The last thing I remember was Kaiba telling me that we will never be free." Her hand moved up to her neck where the cold steel of the collar still rested. "Never be free..." her mind echoed. She shook her head gingerly as if to will the thought out of her head for the time being. "Next...there was...um...oh yah running. And then...Pain. So much pain. Why?' She brought her hand to her head as pain once again shot through her temples. "The collar...I was to far from Kaiba. But then more pain. And then darkness." That was all Serenity's mind would allow her to see.  
  
Kaiba wandered around the mansion in a daze. He had no real direction for the first time in his life. He had never been this confused or angry since the times Yugi beat him. But unlike those times he didn't feel like he was missing something. Something very important. While deep in thought Kaiba hadn't noticed that he had wandered to the door leading directly into his room. The realization of where he was struck him, when he found himself reaching out to turn the door knob, opening the door and walking in. Seto was confronted with the sight of Serenity sleeping peacefully. He took in her sleeping form. Her face was obscured in shadow so his gaze wandered to her delicate fingers and up to the white bandages around her wrists. Suddenly rage overcame him. There wasn't anything he could do to that man that would ever make him feel her pain. Pushing the thought aside to be delt with later Kaiba's eyes wandered up her arms until they came to the silver collar around her neck. The anger was suddenly replaced with guilt.  
  
"If it wasn't for me this would never have happened. You would be free to make your own choices. You would never have run from here...from me. That man would never have violated you. And you would be...happy," whispered Kaiba. Kaiba walked out of the room closing the door lightly behind him just missing the tears forming in Serenity's eyes. "Your just as trapped as I am," whispered Serenity to the empty room.  
  
The next few days went by quickly for both Serenity and Kaiba. Serenity had been checked and re-checked by the finest doctor's Kaiba could find, all had given her a clean bill of health. None of her memories of the ordeal had returned yet but since all of the head aches and pain where gone she found her spirits where lifting. The only evidence Serenity had besides her fragmented memories where the raised red scars around her wrists and ankles. The doctors had assured her that those would go away very soon. Despite the fact that things where looking up there was still one thing that plagued her. The fact that it had been over a week since her and Kaiba had had any physical contact of any kind. She knew that at some point very soon they would have to be together. Serenity pushed the distressing thought to the back of her mind as she entered the kitchen. She was greeted with the sight of a black hair boy with a peanut butter sandwich in his mouth a pop (soda) in one hand and a plate filled with assorted food in the other. "Are you going to eat all of that yourself Mokuba?" asked Serenity giggling. "No it's for Seto. He hasn't eaten in days. I bringing this to h--," his sentence trailed off when he saw the look on Serenity's face. "What?" Asked Serenity in a sad whisper. "Um well he has been working a lot lately and well ithinkhehasbeenworriedaboutyou? Said Mokuba quickly as he tried to back out of the kitchen and away from Serenity. "I will take that to him," said Serenity. "Are you sure?" Asked Mokuba suddenly very confused. "Yes. Please Mokuba," asked Serenity. "Sure," said Mokuba with a huge grin, "I bet he would like to see you." Mokuba handed her the plate of food and walked back to the refrigerator. Serenity turned to leave when she heard Mokuba's voice behind her. "He blames himself." She took a breath and walked out the door and to Kaiba.  
  
"Funny," thought Mokuba as he watched Serenity leave, "I never thought anyone could make Seto change. Make him care."  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap  
  
"Come in," yelled Kiaba not bothering to look up from his screen. Serenity swallowed opened the door and walked in closing the door softly behind her.  
  
"This better be important," growled Kaiba. Serenity moved tentatively towards his desk until she was standing right in front of it. "I...I brought you some dinner," she said almost in a whisper. She took in his well defined features parting her lips slightly as she took him in. His face, his hair, his body. Kaiba paused and looked up, directly into the eyes of Serenity. He could feel heat as his blood began to race. He wanted her. He pushed his chair back slowly and got to his feet. He made his way towards her. Her delicate hands clutched to the plate. He walked up to her so he was directly in front of her. She has never noticed how much taller he was until he stood in front of her. His smell was intoxicating. It took every bit of self control she had to not jump on him right there and then. She looked up into those intense blue eyes causing her blood to heat as she became aroused. "I um brought you some dinner," whispered Serenity in an attempt to quell her rising desire. She couldn't believe herself. Even after all she had been through. After how much she hated Kaiba. How much she hated herself she still wanted to fuck him. She felt sick. She was sick. She looked up at this man in front of her. "Were these feelings real or just a product of the collar," she thought frantically. Whatever feelings I have I bet his aren't as sick and twisted. She looked down at the tray in her hands, at the red marks on her wrists and then back up into the eyes of the man standing in front of her. His icy stare penetrated her. "The nurse said you were the one who saved me. Thank-you," she said breaking the silence. He looked into her eyes the ones that had once held so much passion, fury and spirit. Now to him they just looked dead. She handed him the tray and headed towards the door quickly. As she reached for the handle Kaiba called out her name, "Serenity, no I didn't save YOU, that part of you was lost the moment that man...when he..."said Seto as he turned away from her, unable to look at her anymore. All she could do was stare at him. All of the memories can back in a rush as she sank to the floor her eyes wide with shock and her breathing coming out in gasps. "I-I..." her voice faltered leaving her unable to continue. Seto turned around and seeing her rushed over to her, kneeling down in front of her now shaking form. "I was so afraid. He wouldn't stop. It hurt so much. He hurt me so much. He... He..."said Serenity as she started crying. Kaiba put his arms around her trying to comfort her. Through the tears she managed to ask Kaiba one question, "How did you find me?" "I had a feeling, it was as if I could feel your fear, and your pain. It was if I knew where you were." She said quietly. She spent the night wrapped in his arms, healing.  
  
The next morning she woke up to find him watching her intently. Blushing Serenity asked, "Why are you watching me?" "Because I don't want to loose you again," replied Seto snuggling closer to her. Giggling Serenity kissed the tip of his nose, and looked into his deep blue eyes. Their lips inching closer and closer together until finally meeting. The kiss deepened as his hands roamed over her body lightly careful of her bruises. "Don't worry you won't hurt me," Serenity reassured him. "Are you sure. I mean we can wait if you're not feeling ready?" Said Seto looking into her eyes noticing a hint of the passion that had once been there had returned. "I'm fine, don't worry." Seto leaned in to kiss her again moving her so she was on top, keeping most of his weight off of her. His hands once again roamed over her body removing all of her clothes. His touch was like fire her flesh burned with desire. She wanted him. Now!  
  
Passion overwhelmed them both as they gave into their desires. Exhausted they lay next to each other until she turned to him and nestling her head on his chest listening to his heart before falling asleep. He stayed awake watching her again he couldn't help feeling sorry for her. She had been dragged into this because of him. "Your fault..." her words echoed in his mind. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her sleeping form. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Tisk Tisk...I knew you would go to Kaiba," came a voice from the shadows. "Like clockwork." "W-who's there," asked a very frightened assistant. "Jeeze and I thought you were smart," came the voice again. "S-sir? Is that you? What are you doing here?" asked the assistant. "None of that's important right now. Events have already been put into motion. There's no stopping it now," said the voice. "You told them I destroyed the only means of removing the collars already I suspect. So they find out soon. Only time will tell now... What the outcome will be," said the man before disappearing into the shadows. 


	10. Chapter10 A Moment For The History Books

A MOMENT FOR THE HISTORY BOOKS  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
"No...Joey listen...No...Let's talk about something else Joey. Are you excited about your first day of school tomorrow? No!... Why not...Joey it's not that bad...the teachers aren't out to make your life hell...Don't say silly things like that. What?...Not this again...I told you Joey everything is fine...No he hasn't...JOEY!!! You can't do that!  
  
Seto Kaiba sat at his desk typing away at his laptop. He couldn't help but to listen in on Serenity's daily conversations with her brother, he found then slightly amusing.  
  
"Joey stop saying things like that...he's not that bad...No...What? Joey don't be ridiculous he is not an alien...or a robot..."  
  
Suddenly Serenity heard what sounded like someone choking and laughing at the same time. She turned around and glared at Kaiba, trying to ignore her brother's half robot half alien conspiracies.  
  
"...Sis you know they are..." said Joey half shouting into the phone  
  
"You know Joey it's getting late, and I know you have lots of things to do to get ready, including getting sleep so you are on time," said Serenity swiftly. "Oh yah," groaned Joey "Ah well catch yah later Serenity!" "Bye Joey," replied Serenity cheerily.  
  
She hated being away from her brother and having to keep secrets from him. Suddenly the image of Joey finding out what she and Kaiba had done entered her mind. "He would either have a heart attack or go into an unstoppable murderous rage."  
  
She turned around to face Seto giving him a dirty look before walking out of the room, to find Mokuba. Luckily Kaiba hadn't noticed.  
  
Serenity slid onto the couch beside Mokuba. She noticed sheets of paper littering the coffee table in front of them. "You have home work already, school hasn't even started?" questioned Serenity picking up one of the many sheets. "Its summer homework, it totally sucks. I wish I were as smart as Seto then this would be easy," stated Mokuba his eyes still glued to the TV. "What grade is your brother in? Asked Serenity. "Grade 12 same as Yugi, and Joey. Why?" questioned Mokuba finally turning to face Serenity. A thought popped into head, she finally would have a way to see her brother everyday. "I am going to get Seto to let me go to school. And he's coming with me," stated Serenity. "Good luck!" said Mokuba turning back to the TV. "There are three reasons why Seto will say no. One; he hates school especially THAT school. Two; Seto has already hired a private tutor for you. Three; Yugi goes to that school. "Well if I can talk my brother out of a dare to eat 100 chocolate bars in a row, I think I have a pretty good chance," stated Serenity as she got up off the couch and walked back into the main room.  
  
Serenity walked quickly up to Kaiba's large wooden desk. He continued typing vigorously on his computer paying Serenity little heed as she walked around his desk and stood directly beside him.  
  
"Um...Seto...I was um wondering...No wait um I am informing you that tomorrow I will be attending Domino High school," stated Serenity trying to appear more brave then she felt. "Fine," was all Kaiba said not bothering to stop typing. "And before you say no, you have to realize that you can't stop me from going to school, and...wait you said yes?" Asked Serenity in disbelief. "You said yes!" She suddenly shouted hopping up and down with delight. "Wait. Why did you say yes? You do know you will have to be there?" she inquired bringing her face closer to his. Seto stopped typing and turned his chair around so that he could look into her eyes. There faces where inches apart for seconds before he turned back to his screen a faint blush highlighting his cheeks. "Because, I don't see any point in arguing with you over this. I have to finish high school too. And you said it yourself; I can't stop you from going to the school of your choice." He waited for the inevitable squeal of delight that was sure to follow but he was only met with silence. He turned slowly around to see her staring at his with tears in her eyes. "Why are you cry..," he started to ask in a rather harsh tone but was interrupted when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Thank you," she whispered. He couldn't explain how he felt at that moment. It was all so strange, so new, so warm. He could feel her heart beat against his chest and her breath on his neck. He relaxed into her gently putting his arms around her pulling her closer to him. She looked up at him. Into his eyes, into his soul. She saw his pain, and fresh tears threatened to fall. Fall for him. He brought a hand up to her face and gently wiped away her tears and smiled. It was a smile just for her to see. Their lips brushed gently, "BIG BROTHER I need your help with my summer homework," yelled Mokuba in the other room. With the moment broken Serenity stood up giving Seto a inquisitive look. Growling Seto got up out of his chair and stalked towards the other room. "You will have your uniform in the morning, we leave at 7:30," he said as he walked through the door.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING A.KA THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL  
  
"MOKUBA GET UP NOW!" Yelled Kaiba followed by a rather loud crash and another yelling voice belonging to Mokuba. Serenity cringed at the string of profanities Mokuba yelled at his brother. A few minutes later the brother's stalked into the kitchen fuming. "It's time to go," said Kaiba finding it difficult to control his rage.  
  
The drive to school seemed to take forever for Serenity. She couldn't wait to see her brother, and couldn't help imagining his surprise. "We're here," shouted Mokuba leaping out of the car with amazing agility. "See yah guys," he shouted waving at Serenity and Seto as he ran across the street to his school. Serenity and Seto walked in silence together, both to wrapped up in their own thoughts to notice much around them. Seto's ears perked up suddenly at a familiar laugh in front of him. "...you know this will be the best year ever. Not only are we finally seniors but moneybags isn't here," said Joey Wheeler with a laugh.  
  
"Domino High has really gone downhill by letting mongrels like you in," said Kaiba just loud enough for Joey to hear. Joey turned slowly around as if wishing he hadn't heard the person behind him. "Kaiba. What the hell are you..." started Joey before he was cut of by his sister leaping at him and hugging him.  
  
"Serenity! What...huh!" Was all the Joey could manage in his confusion and lack of air supply going to his brain from his sister's assault. Serenity disengaged from her brother and pulled him towards the school explaining almost the entire story to him. Seto was left staring with the rest of the group still in shock. The group caught up with Serenity and Joey just as she finished the story. Joey with an even more confused look on his face looked from Serenity. To Kaiba then back to Serenity "I don't believe you sis, no way," he said shaking his head.  
  
"What the hell am I doing here, why did I agree with this," thought Kaiba angrily glaring at Joey menacingly. Cutting through the group he walked so that he stood directly behind Serenity. Smirking he bend down and whispered into Serenity's ear so only she could hear him, and pushed something into her hand, "Be at my car no later then 2:30; use this if you need to reach me." Kaiba straightened and glared at the group before heading off silently and disappearing into the school. Blushing slightly Serenity mumbled something quickly before heading off to her classes. The group just laughed nervously awaiting Joey's anger to surface. "I still don't believe her, Kaiba is incapable of thinking about others," he said laughing as he started walking to his class. "Hey you guy's commin or what?"  
  
"On a scale of one to ten on the weirdness scale, that was an eleven," whispered Tea to Yugi. "Yah, and I'm glad Joey didn't notice," added Yugi.  
  
3 ½ MONTHS LATER (DECEMBER)  
  
"I HATE YOU! YOUR SUCH AN INSENSITIVE BASTARD!" screamed a very angry Serenity. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOUR STUPID," yelled Kaiba. They were all alone in Kaiba's study. Mokuba had long since hidden somewhere along with everyone who worked there. They had all learned a long time ago to make themselves disappear when Kaiba was helping Serenity with her Math homework. In the mansion their fights were legendary and often lasted for hours, sometimes days. This one was sure to go down in the history books.  
  
The room looked like a war had been fought there. Papers and books littered the floor, along with some very expensive lamps. Serenity had decided that she didn't like where the lamps had been place so she moved them. Hard. Serenity stood on one side of the room her hand clenched around her pencil as if it where a dagger. She stared across the room at a livid Seto Kaiba a piece of paper clenched in one of his fists, taking long shallow breaths.  
  
"WELL MAYBE IF YOU MORE PATIENT AND LESS VIOLENT," she yelled referring to all the times he ripped up her papers in frustration over her repeated wrong answers. "IF YOU PAYED MORE ATTENTION. I GUESS ALL WHEELERS ARE THE SAME, DUMB," he yelled back at her letting the paper drop to the floor. That was the last straw. Serenity picked up the last lamp in the room and hurled it hard at him. It wasn't even close to him. Smirking, he about to continue when Serenity burst into a fit of tears. Too shocked to move at her sudden uncharacteristic change of emotion he just stared in disbelief as Serenity cried. After a few moments of disbelief Seto started scanning the room frantically for a means of escape. He slowly moved towards the door and slipped out breathing a sign of relief. "She will be okay," he reassured himself.  
  
4 DAYS AND NO SLEEP LATER  
  
The bleary eyed Kaiba brother's stumbled into the kictchen and sat down. Even though it was Saturday morning neither had gotten any sleep. Kaiba hadn't gotten any sleep because Serenity refused to sleep any where near him and Mokuba hadn't gotten sleep because Serenity decided to sleep on the floor in his room. Periodically she would wake up and start crying and then go back to sleep. He had tried to leave at night but found she had decided to sleep in front of the door making escape impossible. "I am going to kill her," said Seto tiredly. "As long as it makes the crying stop, go ahead," he mumbled back half asleep.  
  
It was at that moment that Serenity walked into the Kitchen. She gasped as soon as she spotted Seto. "Serenity," he said with a sharp intake of breath. She turned around quickly and ran out of the room sobbing. Kaiba's head hit the table with a thud. Getting up from the table with a sigh he went to find Serenity silently cursing the collar and every female in the world.  
  
"Why is it always the last room you check," he mumbled to himself as he wandered into a darkened room. He noticed it was one of the many spare bedrooms, he couldn't ever recall ever being in this particular room. He could she her on the far side of the room. She was seated on a couch looking out a window with deep navy curtains parted only enough for her to watch the snow falling slowly to the ground. Kaiba closed the door silently watching Serenity to see if she had noticed. She hadn't. He walked soundlessly so that he stood behind her. Saying nothing he just watched the snow falling to the ground. He put a hand softly on her shoulder making her jump slightly. She turned her tear filled hazel eyes up to meet Seto's tired blue ones. She tried desperately to hold back the tears, but was met with failure. She broke eye contact with Seto and dropped her head, tears falling silently into her lap. He sat beside her and placed a hand under her chin and brought her eyes up to his once again. "I hate to see you cry," he said softly. He had taken his brothers advice to show more compassion. She turned her head away from Seto to look out the window at the snow; fighting back the tears she told him why she was upset. "I-I know how you feel about my brother, and I know how he feels about you. I know you hate him... Um well...I-I...miss him a lot. And this will...would have been the first Christmas and New Years for as long as I can remember that I would have been able to spend with him...and now I can't," "What do you mean," asked Kaiba. "Our parent's separated when we were young, my brother stayed with my father, and my mother took me to live with her. We haven't seen each other since this year when I came for my eye operation." Kaiba sat staring at Serenity trying to digest what she had just told him. He couldn't help but feel pity for her. "She had just been reunited with her brother and then she was ripped away from him. No wonder she has been so upset," he thought. Running his hand through his hair he looked out the window and asked her something he hoped he wouldn't regret. "Do you want to spend Christmas and New Years with...Joey?" Serenity couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Really. You would do that for me," she asked surprised. "Yes. I will tolerate your brother for New Years and Christmas," he sighed. "Spending three days with the mutt won't be too bad. Lets see the 25th, the 31st, and the 1st and I mean I don't have to be there the whole time," he thought to himself.  
  
Serenity leapt at him attacking him with a hug causing them both to fall off the couch and land on the floor with a resounding thump. Serenity moved her body up his so that she could look into his eyes before kissing him passionately. Her boldness had taken him aback for a moment before he started kissing her back with equal fierceness. His hands roamed till they found the bottom of her shirt. They moved slowly up pushing her bra aside and feeling the soft warm mounds of skin underneath. Seto had moved his mouth to her neck leaving small marks on her tender flesh. "SETO," she moaned as his hands wandered over her body. Meanwhile her own hands were tracing the outline in his pants and undoing his belt. They burned for each other, they needed each other. Her hand found its target as she was able to reach into his pants. He moaned as she wrapped her small fingers around his manhood. In what seemed like seconds he removed her shirt and skirt. He placed fiery kisses all over her skin. She pulled down his pants, letting him kick them off the rest of the way, and then undid his shirt pulling it off to reveal his muscled chest. She brought her hands up to his chest feeling his heart beat quickly under her fingers. She looked up into his eyes. She didn't see anger, she didn't see the pain, she saw lust, passion, and something else. She felt him move into her slowly, and somehow things were different.  
  
He was starting to understand her  
  
She wanted to be with him.  
  
Um hi Pixie here, I'm about not updating in while, but thank-you to everyone who reviewed. I will be ending this story soon...Maybe a few more chapters...I have pretty much given up on getting their personalities right so I improvised a bit...I hope you all enjoy this new chapter...I will update as soon I can...oh and please review...I always want to know what you think! 


	11. Chapter11 Bittersweet New Years

**BITTERSWEET NEW YEARS PART 1**

sorry for not posting in like forever. I will be finishing this story very shortly. To make up for not posting (I didn't have the internet for like a month) I wrote another story called "Love as Thou Wilt." It's another Serenity x Seto fanfic.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of YuGiOh.

"Why did I agree to this?" grumbled Seto Kaiba. He had been driving for the last four hours trying to block out Mokuba and Serenity's conversation. He had spent the better part of the month trying to think of ways out of this New Years trip. However every time he tried to tell Serenity that he was too busy to go she would start crying and would continue to cry and ignore him until he gave in. So exactly one month and three tantrums later he was driving to a cottage five hours north of the middle of nowhere to spend a very long week with Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Mai, and the dog.

Mokuba and Serenity were thrilled.

Serenity looked at Seto wearily from the corner of her eye. He looked like he would explode with rage at any second. She swore she could see his blood vessels bulge. It had taken every trick in the book to get Seto to agree to this trip. In the end Serenity and Seto compromised. He would go on this trip for one week if and only if he was not required to spend anytime with anyone. Serenity shook her head sadly. She wished Seto could enjoy New Years with everyone else.

1 HOUR LATER...KAIBA ARRIVES...

The car pulled up in front of a small snow covered cottage. Pulling their bags from the car they walked up to the door. Serenity paused momentarily eyes focused down at the freshly trampled snow,

"Thank-you. This means a lot to me."

Before Seto had a chance to respond Serenity had already opened the door and gone inside with Mokuba following close behind. He stared at the scene in front of him before walking inside. Serenity had been pulled into a hug by her brother and Mokuba was already talking Yugi's ear off. It occurred to him that he would never be accepted in their world. That he would always be the outsider looking in. He looked again at Serenity. Anyone else and he would have left already or said no.

"This is for her," he thought as he walked through the door closing the door behind him.

"Why did you have to bring him with you sis. I mean all he does is sulk and type on his laptop," said Joey picking unconsciously at the wood frame of the bedroom she had selected.

She imagined suddenly an image of herself telling Joey the truth.

"I brought Seto because the collars prevent us from being too far apart from each other. Oh and we will have to sleep together every night and probably have sex at least once while where here. I hope your okay with that?"

And then she imagined Joey's reaction which involved Joey strangling Seto then go insane not necessarily in that order.

She decided to lie.

"Oh Joey don't be so mean, Set-er Kiaba deserves a nice New Years just like the rest of us. Please big brother," pleaded Serenity giving Joey her best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay sis," he sighed in defeat. Smiling Serenity attacked Joey with a big bear hug all the while feeling guilty about having to lie to him.

THAT NIGHT

"You sleep here," commanded Joey to Seto, pointing to the couch in the living room. Mokuba already lay on the floor next to Tristan both snoring loudly.

"My house my rules," he stated rather loudly as he preceded drop an armful of blankets on to the couch. Serenity stood at the door of her room watching the display trying very hard not to laugh. Even at her distance she could she the blood vessels in Seto's neck bulge. Joey stalked down the hall passed Serenity towards the room he shared with Mai. Serenity lingered at her door watching Seto stare at the couch hands clenched in fury. His eyes rose slowly locking his cold gaze in her. To Serenity's credit she didn't flinch. Instead she smirked and let her eyes tell him a message only he would understand before walking back into her room.

Serenity lay awake in bed for about an hour realizing that it felt odd not to be sleeping next to Seto. To her surprise she could only describe the feeling as lonely. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind blaming her feelings on the collar. She turned her head away from the door focusing her attention on the way the moonlight danced on the snowflakes.

CREAK

The door of her room opened slowly as a figure silently moved inside and closed the door slowly again. Serenity turned her head towards the tall shadowed figure. She could feel the blood beat in her ears as he approached the bed. Serenity willed her heart to stop racing as she lay watching him. He walked towards the bed slowly, the moonlight catching in his deep blue eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw he was not wearing a shirt, only pants. Her eyes took in his half naked appearance.

She made room as he slid into the bed next to her. Turning so that he could face her, he kissed her softly before laying on his back next to her. Minutes later he felt the sensation of warmth on his neck. He felt small hands move across his smooth chest in slowly deliberate circles. A tongue licked at his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"Serenity, what are you dong," he hissed under his breath.

"What do you think," she whispered back right before her hand slipped under the band of his pants.

"Sereni-," was all Seto could manage as he let out a groan. She could feel his arousal and it excited her.

There was no logical reason for them to have sex. They had made sure to fulfill that particular requirement of the collar before they left. All they really needed to go was have physical contact in order to sleep, nothing more. This would have been considered odd if it hadn't happened before. They seemed to be having sex at least once a night. This night was the same as every other night.

Serenity moved her hand from his pants and instead pulled them off. She moved slowly until she was on top of him, her naked body shinning. She shifted until he was inside her and stooped down to kiss him bringing him up to join her. They moved together in their passion, the moonlight glinting off their naked bodies.

During this time all of Serenity's guilt was erased. Seto could finally let go. They found solace in being with each other, even if neither was willing to admit it.

When they had finished they slept together dreamlessly wrapped in each others arms.


	12. Chapter12 Mistakes and Revelations

**A LESSON IN LOVE CHAPTER 12: MISTAKES AND REVELATIONS**

disclaimer: I own nothing of Yugioh.

She watched him sleep. He was such a different person when he was asleep. So peaceful. She twined her fingers in his soft brown hair as she watched him. Her eyes wandered from his sleeping face to the silver collar around his neck.

"So many things have happened because of this one piece of metal. I would never have met Seto if it werent for it," she thought sadly. Her hand stopped suddenly. Fear and panic welling up inside her.

"Why would I be sad about never meeting him. Could I have feelings for Seto? Could I be...No. No. I can't be." She pulled her hand quickly from his hair, refusing to believe she had any feelings for Seto what so ever.

"He's a tyrant. And a Child. Throwing Temper tantrums all the time if he doesn't get his way. He has no regard for other people, or their feelings. And not to mention a complete lack of manners. He is totally not my type. Not that i had a type to begin with. But still." She looked again at his face.

"He's kind when he wants to be, even if its only once in a while. He genuinly cares for Mokuba. And as much as I hate to say it, he makes me feel safe. But that doesn't mean anything!" Her thoughts yelled as she turned around, planting her head in her pillow in an attempt to forget she even considered herself having feelings for Seto Kaiba.

**MORNING- DAY 1 DOGS DON'T SKI**

"ABSOLUTLY NOT! I said i would come to this stupid Cottage. I never agreed to participate," shouted a fuming Seto.

"So. Your just going to sit here and sulk all week?" shouted Serenity equilly as angrily and loudly.

"Do they do this often," shouted Yugi, trying to be heard over Seto and Serenity in the far bedroom.

"You learn to block it out after a while. Don't worry it will be over soon. Either way one will be in a very bad mood," replied Mokuba with a grin. A few moments later the door opened and Serenity stalked out, turned around and yelled back into the room,

"FINE. Stay in there forever, see if I care!" Slamming the door, she walked down the hall with an expression warning all, not to mess with her.

Seto paced the room angrily as he listened to the sound of everyone leaving.

"I never even wanted to be here in the first place. I don't even no why I agreed to come. And she had some nerve talking to ME that way."

He walked to the window and watched the group start to pile into a car. Then he saw it. Tristan putting his arm around Serenity and whispering something in her ear. Seto backed away from the window suddenly, anger welling up inside him.

"Tristan," he growled under her breath, clenching his fists. Grabbing his coat he raced outside just as Serenity was about to get into the car following Tristan.

"Your coming with me. You too Mokuba," stated Kaiba forcefully, unable to keep the anger out of his voice.

"I don't trust the mutt's driving ability."

"Does that mean your comming?" Asked Serenity hopefully.

"Yes. But only if you and Mokuba ride with me," stated Seto steeling a glance at the shocked Tristan. Tristan watched in dismay as Serenity walked away from Joey's car and into Seto Kaiba's. What shocked him even more was the smile on her face.

"She wants him to come? Why?" He asked himself in disbelief as they left the Cottage and headed towards the ski resort.

Serenity, Yugi, Joey, Tristian, Mai and Tea watched Seto in awe as he raced gracefully down the snowy slope.

"Who knew Kaiba was good at downhill skiing," said Yugi.

"Hump, I bet I could ski better then money bags, no prob," said a determined Joey as he turned towards the chair lift to the most difficult slope.

"Big brother I don't think thats a very good idea. You have never ever gone skiing before, so maybe you should start with the rest of us on the beginner slope," pleaded Serenity.

"You should listen to your sister mutt. You belong on the beginner's hill. Beginner. Your skill level in...everything," sneered Kaiba with an evil grin.

"I'll show you Kai-ba!" Said an even more determined Joey as he made his way awkwardly to the ski lift. Serenity turned to Seto briefly giving him an angry glare before starting after her brother trying in vain to reason with him.

"JOEY! Wait! JO-EY! Don't listen to him," yelled Serenity, trying to no avail to stop her older brother. The group watched as Joey got on the chair lift, followed by Serenity on the one behind him. Kaiba watched the scene unfold infront of him in slow motion. He looked from Joey to Serenity. The group moved closer to the chair lift. As he moved closer Serenity turned her head towards him. In her eyes he saw panic. Tristian watched the exchange between Seto and Serenity with great interest and was startled out of his thoughts when Kaiba asked a question,

"Can Serenity Ski?" It was Tea who replied first,

"No. She has never skiied before. Same as all of us. Why?" She never recieved an answer, as Seto raced over to the chair lift, pushing everyone else aside until he was at the front of the line. The group watched with great confusion as Kaiba got on the chair lift.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Big brother I'm scared. Please don't do this. You could get hurt. Please big brother," pleaded Serenity her hands gripped tightly around his arm.

"Don't worry sis i'll be fine," replied Joey gently pulling his arm from her grasp. He had been standing for a couple minutes staring over the edge. The hill was very steep and it looked as though it went straight down. Signs at the beginning warned beginners not to attempt the hill under any curcumstances. He also noticed that most of the people on the chair lift never attempted the hill, but rather went over to the easier hills on either side. Swollowing hard he moved towards the edge, determined to show up Kaiba.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a cold voice behind him.

"Kaiba. What are you doing here. Come to laugh at me some more. Kaiba looked at Serenity. This was probably one of the hardest things he had ever done. Under normal circumstances he would never have done anything. Hell he would have enjoyed the show. But these weren't normal circumstances. And something inside him told him this was what he had to do. Swollowing his pride he continued,

"You don't need to do this. You don't need to prove anything. Don't be stupid."

"Please Joey listen to him. He's right," encouraged Serenity.

"No," replied Joey. Moving forward, Joey disappeared over the edge of the slope.

"JOEY," screamed Serenity moving forward to go after her brother only to be stoped by Seto. She looked briefly into his eyes before he turned from her and decended down the slope after her brother.

Joey tried to duplicated what he had seen Kaiba doing earlier but it was no use. He tried deperatly to slow himself down. He could feel his balance slipping away from him as he hit a small hill. He knew if he fell going this speed he would seriously hurt himself, or worse. Another hill and he dropped a pole, his ski's crossing dangeriously as he started tipping forward. Just as he was about to loose all control he felt a hand on his arm holding him up. Looking up he was presented with a most shocking sight. Seto Kaiba.

"Uncross your skis I can't hold you up forever. Follow my instructions exactly." Letting go of Joey he began to direct him.

Another small hill and Joey started tipping again. Seto, straining against gravity grabbed Joey and pulled him up just as he hit another bump. Kaiba grunted against the pain of his arm being pulled to far to fast.

CRACK

The pain was intense. Seto could feel his arm being pulled in a way that wasn't natural. The pain was intense but be forced himself to focus on the task infront of him.

Kiaba began directing Joey down the hill getting him to turn to slow their momentum. By the end of the desent Kaiba had pulled Joey up 4 more times as he lost control. Each time damaging his arm more and more.

Seto and Joey slowed to a stop at the foot of the hill where they were greeted by a very worried group friends.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked a worried Tea.

"Why did you do it?" Asked Joey suddenly to Kaiba's turned back.

"Why did you help me?"

Kaiba not bothering to turn around replied simply,

"I did not do it for you."

With that he skiied off silently towards the lodge.

"BIG BROTHER!" Yelled Serenity as she skiied up to the group.

"Your okay! I was so worrie...d. Were's Seto?" She asked.

"He went back to the lodge," replied Joey.

"Maybe we should go too. I think we have had enough skiing for today!" Said Yugi.

"Agreed," replied the rest of the group.

"Hey i'll go find Seto. You guys go on ahead, we will meet you back at the cottage," said Serenity.

"You sure sis. We'll wait," asked Joey.

"mmm. No. Thanks though. I'll be fine." said Serenity with a smile as she skiied towards the lodge.

Once inside Serenity began looking for any sign of Seto. Nothing. She wandered from one end of the busy common area to the next. That's when she noticed a room reserved for private meetings.

"Somewhere quiet," she thought as she tested to see if the door was unlocked. It was. She pushed the door open tenitively and walked inside only to be greated by the sight of Seto sitting in a chair by himself staring out the window wearing an expression she had never seen before. He looked...lost.

When he had reached the lodge all he wanted to was a quiet place to himself where he could think. He knew exactly where to find one. He had been on hundreds of business trips. Many of them to ski lodges. He knew there would be a board room somewhere. Locating his target he tried the doors, finding them unlocked he walked inside and sat down. His arm hurt like hell but that wasn't the main thing that was bothering him. Inside his head his thoughts were all jumbled and confused. He couldn't figure out why he had done it. Why he had helped Joey. He hated Joey.

"Maybe it's the collar?" He asked himself hopefully.

"No. I still have free will. If the collars didn't force me to help what did?"

That's when she walked into the room. Her pale cheeks glowing red from the cold. Serenity. When he saw her he couldn't help but get the feeling of butterflies in the pit of his stomach. Shaking his head briefly he placed both his hands on the table and pushed himself up to his feet.

CRACK

Wincing in pain he sat back down. His head swimming. He had forgotten about his arm. Serenity rushed towards him in worry.

"Seto! What's wrong."

"I'm alright. I injured my arm a bit, thats all," he replied coldly.

"Leave," he added.

She stood, head down, by his side, not moving.

"No." He looked up at her. He looked into her eyes. What he saw he wasn't prepared for. In her eyes she held the look of genuine concern. For him. No one ouside Mokuba had ever cared about him for as long as he could remember.

"Why? Why do you care what happens to me? By all accounts you should hate me. I am the reason this has happened to you. If it wasn't for me you would be living with your brother living your life the way you wanted. You would never have been sucked into my world. You would be happy," said Kaiba not really sure where the words were coming from. All he knew was they had to be said.

"The universe has a way of putting us were we are supposed to be even though we may not understand right away. I am where I should be. I will always have my brother and he will always be apart of my life whether I am living in the next room or the next country. I care. Despite our differences, and our disagreements, I care and I-I...never mind. And who said I wasn't happy?" Said Serenity putting a hand on his hand and smiling. Come on. Helping him out of the chair they walked out the door and to the car.

"I am driving you to a hospital whether you like it or not," said Serenity as she helped Seto into the passanger seat. Seto leaned back in the seat too weary to fight. His head was still spinning, and his arm hurt even more now.

It had been 3 hours by the time Serenity and Seto returned to the cottage. Joey flew at Serenity bombarding her with a million questions all of which were halted suddenly followed by a gasp at the sight of Seto. As he exited the car everyone noticed his bandaged arm. They all watched as Serenity ran around to the other side of the car and helped Seto walk to the house. His movements were slow and unsteady as he made his way through the house to her room to lie down. After a few minutes Serenity closed the door gently and went to join the others.

"What's wrong with big brother?" Asked Mokuba, worry creeping into his voice.

Taking a deep breath Serenity sat down the the couch, weary herself, she would have to tell the story quickly and get back to Seto.

"When trying to save Joey he had to help keep Joey from falling. The strain on his arm was intense causing it to be dislocated and several of the muscles to tear. The damage was extensive, the doctors say only time will heal it. They gave him drugs to dull the pain, however they make him very tired. He will probably be asleep for the next few days because of them."

"Serenity I..." started Joey.

"I am not the one you should be apologizing too," cut in Serenity.

"I am going to stay with Seto tonight, please do not disturb him by coming in. Good-night." Standing up Serenity turned to Mia and Tea.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" Nodding once, they followed Serenity into the Kitchen. Speaking in a hushed voice so no one else would hear Serenity asked Tea and Mai a favour,

"Both of you read the guidelines for the collars right?" They both nodded in agreement.

"So you know that I have to stay with him right. Can both of you make sure Joey, Yugi, and Tristian don't come in tomarrow before I get up. Ask Mokuba to keep Tristian occupied if you have too. They can't know. Not yet. It would break my brothers heart if he knew the truth. And I don't know if Yugi and Tristian would be able to keep it a secret from him. So please, can you help me," begged Serenity. Tea and Mia looked at each other and smiled,

"Don't worry. Leave it to us!"

"Thank-you," said Serenity before hurring out of the kitchen and to Seto's side. Mia turned to Tea and smiled,

"She loves him doesn't she?"

"Yes, I think she does," replied Tea.

"Do you think she realizes it yet?" asked Mia

Thank-you to everyone who reviewed. Sorry about the wait. Oh and also the grammer and spelling is bad in this chapter because I no longer have word and the grammer and spelling gods do not smile upon me. Anyway I will try and get either the next chapter of this story up soon or the next chapter of my other story up soon.

Pixie


	13. Chapter13 Everyone has a Heart, Even Set...

**A LESSON IN LOVE CHAPTER 13: EVERYONE HAS A HEART, EVEN SETO KAIBA**

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing related to YuGiOh

Note: Alas I still have not obtained Word...so gammer and spelling may be um questionable.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, sorry about the wait i really intended to post sooner! There will probably be only one more chapter after this.

Please Enjoy!

She watched him sleep for a long time. It had been a long day, so much had happened so quickly and so unexpectadly. She couldn't help feeling proud of him. She ran her fingers through his soft brown hair.

"You know," she sighed.

"You are a huge pain in the butt... But what you did today... Thankyou," she finished, leaning over and kissing him gently on the forehead.

"Your welcome," he mumbled with a half smirk.

"Seto! Your awake!" She yelped in surprise.

"So it seems," he replied sitting up slowly.

"Hey! How long have you been awake?" She asked helping him sit up. Resting his head against the wall he closed his eyes and replied,

"For a while." He felt her hands wrap suddenly around his waist. At first she was silent but after a few moments he heard small sobs, and could feel her shoulders shake.

"Why are you crying? I'm okay," he asked, very confused over her reaction. Not moving she rested her head on his chest,

"I know. I was really worried about you." After a few moments she became aware of what she was doing and pulled away quickly. She started moving off the bed, trying not to look Seto directly in the eye. Just as she reached the edge she felt his hand close around her arm suddenly. Turning, shocked at the unexpected contact she gave him a questioning look. She stood still and stared at him, not daring to move, he looked as though he wanted to say something. Blinking once, Seto released her arm and shook his head twice before lying down again. Turning, she crept through the room as quietly as possible thinking Seto had fallen asleep. She opened the door and paused looking back at his sleeping form. She hadn't known him for very long, but he was definently acting strange.

"I wonder why," she thought mildly before leaving the room.

He had watched her leave unable to put his feelings into words. The collars had forced them together but there was something else now that he couldn't explain. This realization did not sit well with Seto. It had taken him a long time time to accept that his fate was tied to Serenity for the rest of his life. But now, this was something else entirely. He no longer felt burdened by her presence, but instead found himself craving it. The more time he spent with her the more possessive he became of her, and the more he refered to her as his. In the past he would have blamed these feelings on stress or the collar, but now, he wasn't so sure. A question in his mind plauged him. A question he could not answer.

"Should I tell her how I feel?"

Meanwhile... 

"Sorry Joey! I have made up my mind, it's for the best," said a very frustriated Serenity. Her brother had been begging her for the last hour to stay at the cottage for another couple days.

"But sis, you just got here. Hey what about sending Kaiba home and then you can stay!" Said Joey obviously proud of his ingenius solution sure Serenity would agree.

"Sorry big brother I can't leave him," said Serenity with a smile trying to avoid Joey's puppy dog eyes.

"Hmph! It's almost as if you love him or something," said Joey nochalantly causing Serenity to choke on her gum.

"Joey you know. You should talk to him. He did save your butt," she stated trying to get Joey away from the L-word. Joey kicked at the carpet sullenly,

"Eh! Do I have to? I mean it was his fault i tried the hill..." Serenity put her hands on her hips and cut him off pointing to his room,

"He should be awake now! Knock first." Grumbling something profane under his breath Joey walked as if it pained him casting a hesitant look back to Serenity, who just pointed towards the door. Joey walked up to the door and knocked impatiently until he heard a very irritanted shout from within,

"What! Dammit, go away I don't wan't to talk to you Yugi."

"I-it's not Yugi, It's Joey," said Joey accidently shouting the last bit.

"Can I come in. I gotta talk to you." There was a long moment of silence and some grumbling before Seto gave his answer,

"Make it quick." Joey opened the door and walked in to the dark room, only to be greated by a rather irritated looking Kaiba. He closed the door behind him not wanting anyone else hearing his conversation with Kaiba. Deciding he should break the silence and go first, Joey spoke hesitantly,

"So um Kaiba, hows the arm." Grunting with irritation and anger Kaiba replied,

"How do you think. It's broken." Whincing, Joey tried to keep his anger in check. Taking a deep breath Joey continued, trying his best to make it quick.

"Imsorryforwhathappenedthankyou." Turning he opened the door and rushed out of the room expelling the breath he hadn't known he had been holding. Serenity looked up at Joey,

"So how'd it go?"

"Fine," groaned Joey.

"Never thought I'd ever hav'ta apologize to Seto Kaiba," he continued shaking his head trying to comprehend what had just transpired. Looking once again at his sister he walked towards her, taking her aside.

"You know what sis. He hasn't been been all that bad this week. If I didn't know any better I would say he's changed. Oh and sis, Don't even think about telling anyone what I just said." Smiling Serenity nodded in agreement. During her first month with Seto she would have thought Joey was crazy, but now, she found herself agreeing with him. Seto had changed, he almost seemed more lighthearted now.

"Seeyah later sis. Have a safe drive kay! Tell Kaiba we will bring Mokuba back in a week," said Joey bringing Serenity out of her thoughts.

"Thanks Joey. I will go get and Seto and we will be off." Walking back to the room she entered, Seto almost entirely naked except for boxers, was attempting to get a t-shirt on with just one arm. The sight of Mr proper struggling with a t-shirt made Serenity burst out into a fit of giggles. This earned her a glare from Seto as he removed the shirt entirely, throwing it across the room in frustration.

"Do- you- need- help?" She managed to choke out between giggles. Growling Seto stalked towards her,

"No, I don't need help? I was just going to take it off anyway," he replied with a sneer trying to cross his arms.

"Uh huh. Well then," she said with a seductive smile as she moved closer, her hands running up his abs and underneith the band of his boxers, teasingly close to his member. Gasping with the sudden boldness of her actions, Seto closed his eyes arching towards her. The sight of him almost naked had turned her on a great deal. She was sure the collars where the cause of this intense desire with in her. Her body burned with the need to feel him inside her. He put his free hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The kind of kiss that leaves you breathless and wanting more. Pulling away suddenly he left her gasping, every inch of her body aching for his touch. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up into his eyes, seeing her lust mirrored back in his eyes. Bringing her hands up to his neck she pulled him into a rough kiss, then pushed him backwards with her towards the bed. Along the way she removed her clothing (socks included) and the remainder of his clothing. She pushed him onto the bed careful of his arm. She took in the view of him before joining him. Something about the thought of him being hers sent shivers up her spine. Climbing ontop of him and straddling him, she kissed him deeply, positiong him at her entrance. They both gasped with pleasure as she moved, pulling him deeper within her. The moaned quietly together, never wanting the moment to end, and when it did Serenity collapsed beside Seto stealing kisses in between ragged breaths. After about ten minutes Serenity sat up and proceeded to put on her clothes.

"You'd better get dressed, we need to leave now if we are to make it back to Domino before dark," said Serenity as she picked his boxers up off the floor, letting them drop on his chest. Nodding Seto attempted to clothe himself with one arm. Fifteen minutes of Serenity's avid protests to Seto dressing himself had led to Serenity helping Seto into pants and a t-shirt. The same shirt he had previously thrown across the room.

An hour later and many tearful good-byes Serenity and Seto were on their way back to Domino.

The trip back to the mansion was both long and tiring, all Serenity and Seto wanted to do when they got back to mansion was sleep. But alas, as soon as they walked through the front doors, a very flustered maid litterly ran up to Seto and told him he was needed urgently at Kaiba Corp.

"Can't this wait," grumbled Seto, evidently fatiqued.

"N-No Sir! They say it's urgent!" she squeaked, afraid of what might happened to her. He was known the be the kill the messanger type. Glancing briefly at Serenity he let out a sigh,

"Tell them I'm on my way. And if they waste my time, they are all fired."

"Y-yes sir," she squeaked before rushing out of the room. Thinking all the while about how he was so much nicer with Serenity around.

Kaiba Corp... 

"What! Are you sure your data is correct?" asked a surprised Kaiba now in the technology department of his company. He had assigned this group of scientists with the sole purpose of working on a way of removing the collars.

"Y-yes sir, we are sure. We checked and rechecked everything. The collars have been inactive for a little over a month. The battery supply was only good until about a month ago. We noticed a change in power flow when we took out last readings," stated a very timid scientist fearing that Kaiba was about to rip him in half. Instead Kaiba proceeded to pace the room a million thoughts running through his head. He brought his hand up to the collar and paused briefly. His thoughts wandering to Serenity.

"If the collar hasn't been working for the last month, then why...why have I been having all of these feelings? Why?" He thought desperatly searching his brain for the answers.

"If it wasn't the collar the caused my actions, then what was it," he continued trying to reason out an answer in his head. Suddenly realizing the scientist was still there he turned to him,

"When can you remove them?"

"Whenever you want," he replied quickly.

"Tomarrow I will return with Ser- Miss Wheeler," he stated, walking quickly out of the room. He needed to ponder this new development alone. Walking to the elevater he took it to the roof where he stood watching the sunset and the people milling about below, going about there lives. His mind reeled unable to cope with the idea that the thoughts and desires and feelings he had experience were his own.

"My own feelings," his mind echoed.

"What do I feel?" he asked himself. He thought back to the most recent event, the cottage, when a relization hit him. He had already shown himself he had feelings for her the moment he risked himself for her happiness.

"Why didn't I realize it sooner," he asked himself. Even though the concept of love and caring for someone not of the same blood was still a foreign idea to him. Even though forced to be with him, and give up almost everything Serenity still showed concern for him.

"By all rights she should hate me," he concluded.

Suddenly a thought dawned on him,

"When the collar is removed, she will leave." The idea of her leaving him bothered him more then idea that it bothered him that she would leave. For the first time in his life he would be honest with himself and admit he had feelings for Serenity and that he didn't want her to leave. It had taken him this long to realize he had genuine feelings for her, and he wasn't about to let her slip away from him. How this had happened was beyond him.

Turning he walked back to the elevator taking it down to the ground floor. He walked briskly out of Kaiba Corp. confident in his descisions.

The ride to the mansion was exceptionally long. He kept going through the details in his head, what exactly he would tell her. The thing the worried him the most was if she said no, and she would leave.

Stopping at the front door he climbed out of his car and hurried into the mansion and up to their room. Inside he saw Serenity waiting on the couch for him, she turned her head and smilied as soon as he walked in.

"Hey, your back! How'd it go? You didn't fire anyone did you?" She asked with laugh. Shaking his head no he crossed the room quickly and sat down on the couch next to her, his face void of emotion.

"Serenity..." he paused.

"I have something important to tell you..."


	14. Chapter 14 ENDINGS

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of YuGiOh.

Well this is it the end. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love reviews. Sorry about not updating in well forever. I would have continued you know not ending it now but I don't think you all want to put up with the gaps in between chapters. Maybe sometime I will insert a few chapters into the existing story as well as a longer ending to see what happens later. But again I don't know the time frame for those so treat this as the ending! Sorry again for the time.

It hadn't been love at first sight, hell it wasn't even close. But no one could have guessed that the monster would or could ever fall in love. That that bond would survive the worst. No one can choose who they fall in love with, it just happens. It's admitting to that person and more importantly yourself that you are in fact in love.

**ENDINGS**

"It's about the collars," he swallowed briefly before continuing.

"My scientists have found a way to remove them. I-," he stopped unable to continue. He looked into her eyes as if looking for some sign that she felt anything for him. The problem being, he didn't know what he was looking for. All he saw was confusion.

"We leave tomorrow morning at 7 am. Be ready," he finished coldly before sweeping gracefully out of the room.

The next morning the drive had been more of the same. She attempted to talk to him; however once she discovered the conversations as being rather one-sided she stopped and looked out the window until their arrival at Kaiba Corps science department. Both Serenity and Seto where ushered quickly into adjoining rooms, separated only by a transparent glass wall. The technicians hurried to the task of removing the collars from both Serenity and Seto.

Twenty minutes later Serenity felt her collarless neck; she could almost feel the cold steel under her finger tips. She looked across the room at Seto. She had noticed that he had been acting strange since the previous night. Instead of being happy he was angry and short tempered, yelling at any poor soul who wandered near him. Serenity was still trying to figure out the enigma of Seto Kaiba that she failed to notice the doctor's arrival.

"Miss Wheeler," stated the doctor to announce her presence.

"By the looks of things the removal of the collars have had no effect on you or Mr. Kiaba. Also there seems to be no lasting effect since the time of their deactivation about a month ago." Serenity blinked once in confusion. She couldn't tell if she had heard the doctor correctly.

"A-a month? Deactivated? How? Did Set- er- Kiaba know?" The doctor smiled briefly a bit shocked the Kiaba had chosen not to divulge this information. Even though he himself had only discovered the truth a few days ago.

"You see Miss Wheeler, the collars battery ran out as far as we can tell. I think the salesman only meant for them to be used for a certain amount of time before they either needed to be recharged or removed. I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner," stated the doctor with a small smile before flipping a page on her chart to make a short note. Before heading for the door she looked up from her clip board and looked Serenity in the eyes.

"We will miss you, he will miss you."

With that she was out the door before Serenity could ask her what she meant. Looking again through the glass she noticed Seto had been staring at her. He turned his attention hastily only to begin berating the nearest lab technician. She couldn't believe it; the last month had all be real.

'What does this mean," she mumbled vaguely to herself as she left the room and started towards the exit.

"What does what mean?" asked a familiar voice behind her. Serenity stopped dead in her tracks her train of thought crashing to a halt. She turned around coming nose to nose, well nose to chest with Kaiba. Serenity glared up at him. The smirk, the aloof attitude and the way his eyes seemed to have the ability to know what she was thinking. That was it, the warning bells where going off, danger! DANGER! All of a sudden she felt great anger towards him for not telling her sooner that the collars had not been working.

"You could have told me! You didn't have to hide it! Instead you let me find out now! You should have told me yourself!" she yelled, wondering where the anger had come from.

She had surprised him.

"I- you," was all he was able to say. Seto looked like he had been caught with his had in the cookie jar. Serenity took a step forward. Seto looked uncharacteristically from left to right as though looking for a way to escape. He didn't know what to do. Her sudden anger towards him for not telling her how he felt.

"How did she find out," he asked himself. He couldn't think of one reason why she of all people would want to stay. How she could possibly feel anything for him at all. It was his fault she had been stuck with him in the first place. He didn't know what to say or do in this situation. It had never happened before. He had never felt this way before.

Serenity was now standing inches away from his face her fingers balled into fists and she looked as though she was about to cry or possibly commit murder. He didn't know if it was the smell of the cleaners the custodians used or a gut feeling that made him kiss her, he didn't care.

This time it was her that was surprised.

Instead of yelling he pulled her into a rough kiss, claiming her with his mouth and then his tongue. She relented almost immediately, her fingers taking refuge under his shirt, her nails skimming his upper body. His hands wrapped themselves around her in a tight embrace. Time seemed to stop briefly. Breaking away from the kiss he pushed her up against a nearby wall and moved his hands under her shirt. His lips descended on her soft neck leaving a trail of red marks in their wake. He could feel her hard pounding rapidly beneath his finger tips. Stepping away from her and taking her hand in his he looked at her as if he had never actually seen her before, and he smiled. A real and true smile meant only for her. Leaning forward he whispered in her ear his warm breath tickling the side of her ear, "come with me."

Walking forward he pulled her down the hall hand in hand of Kaiba Corp. As she walked she reached up to the hollow of her neck as if expecting to find the collar still there, that maybe it was responsible for Seto's strange actions.

As they exited the building he looked back at her seeing her confused expression and her hand at her neck. He stopped and brought his hand to her face not caring who saw. All he could do was stare at her, he had no words for this moment. She smiled up at him. His hand caressed her cheek; she closed her eyes enjoying the sensation. She didn't know how to respond. This all felt like some sort of dream or a cheesy black and white romance movie.

"I-I don't want you to leave," he said unsteadily.

"I want you to stay with me…even though…"he never finished as she cut him off with a kiss. His heart was pounding in his chest and he had about a million butterflies in his chest, despite all that he felt that this was right.

This was what was supposed to happen.

This was his fairytale ending, and hopefully their happily ever after…

The End

I hope everyone enjoyed it…I will try to add a bit more if you want it I have some ideas and somehow this story doesn't seem quite right yet. Tell what you think!

Thank you all of the people who wrote in reviews I would never have finished without you!

Kaibatheman   
Erin492  
bubbleblu000   
Serenity Rose Wheeler  
Miss Setsuki  
FireIce Fox Goddess  
svakee2000  
invisible girl  
Jessica Pereira  
Seto's Only Love

Takako+Seto

SetoxSerenity4ever  
Yami + Tea, Seto + Serenity Fa  
Nina  
sarah  
dudutheknighy   
Crystal-shards213  
Mimi   
DrusillaFireFox  
xoxoJelly-Redxoxo  
Purple Dragoon  
Stratahawk  
nosniv   
TamaLover17

Nomysp's Angel   
MistressMoonDemon  
anano-, anana-

dog-demon3  
Khitoutsu Hikutsa  
Bakuraslilprincess  
pink-strawberries

Megan Consoer   
svakee2000


End file.
